Sakana no monogatari
by MilenaWenham
Summary: Maguro Umino, simple Chûnin du village de Konoha va voir sa vie chamboulée le jour où sa route va croiser celle d'un membre de l'Akatsuki pour le moins particulier. Rating M. Romance/Aventure.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Que dire pour me présenter sans vous faire fuir ? Que je suis une kunoichi de Konoha pour le moins atypique. Quand je ne m'emporte pas de part mon impulsivité, j'enchaine bourde sur bourde à cause de ma maladresse légendaire. Niveau technique, à part un très faible niveau en taijutsu et quelques techniques de ninjutsu, je ne suis vraiment pas exceptionnelle, oh et je suis carrément nulle en ninjutsu médical, et je ne vous parle pas du genjutsu... Si vous voulez mon avis, je doute dépasser le rang de Chûnin un jour. Moi, fataliste ? Jamais ! Bon, d'accord, je manque peut-être un chouilla de confiance en moi, même si j'adore faire croire le contraire. Et, en fouillant un peu j'ai éventuellement des capacités utiles, comme ma sensibilité aux types de chakra.

Pour ce qui est de mon physique, on peut dire que je suis le portrait craché de mon grand frère Iruka, teint mat, cheveux châtains foncés, sauf les yeux, que j'ai verts foncés comme mon grand-père paternel il paraît, mais il est mort quand je n'étais qu'un bébé... On ne peut pas dire que je sois jolie, mais je ne me trouve pas moche non plus, je ne fais juste pas trop attention à moi. Comme je ne prends pas soin de mes cheveux, la plupart du temps, j'opte pour une queue de cheval haute pour discipliner un minimum ma crinière. Mes vêtements, à l'instar de mon frère sont constitués d'une simple tenue de Chûnin de Konoha.

Il y a bien des années, quand je n'étais encore qu'une petite fille, mes parents sont morts le soir de l'attaque de Madara, qui à relâché le démon Kyubi sur le village. Je me souviens de très peu de choses concernant mes parents. J'ai des bribes de souvenirs comme mon père me parlant de mes grands-parents et à quel point ils étaient de respectables ninjas, de nos balades au bord de l'eau qui lui rappelaient son enfance, de lui me disant de toujours être juste et de suivre mon instinct. Ou bien de ma mère qui me brosse les cheveux en riant, de nos repas en famille lors desquels Iruka faisait le pitre avec son assiette sous les sermons de ma mère et le regard amusé de mon père. Ce sont peut-être des petits détails insignifiants pour la plupart, mais pour moi ça vaut de l'or et je chéri ses souvenirs comme la prunelle de mes yeux, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revivre un de ces moments.

Depuis ce jour où nous nous sommes retrouvés livrés à nous-mêmes, mon frère et moi nous sommes toujours entraidés, bien que le troisième Hokage ait toujours été d'un soutien inestimable, grandir sans parents nous a affecté tout les deux, à notre façon. Mon frère a enchaîné les bêtises, puis il à décidé de se consacrer aux autres, et surtout aux enfants en devenant professeur à l'académie, et moi, je me suis renfermée dans mon monde. Devenir un ninja fut vite une évidence, et malgré mes nombreuses lacunes, je me suis toujours accrochée, voulant inconsciemment rendre mes parents fiers. A l'académie, j'étais plutôt une gamine timide et concentrée sur mes études, et puis, quand enfin, je suis devenue un ninja et qu'on m'as assignée à mon équipe, les choses ont changé. Je me suis enfin sociabilisée et j'ai commencé à faire des bêtises avec mon amie Kafuku, au grand damne de notre sévère sensei Anko et de notre partenaire Hana.

Je suis passée Chûnin à quinze ans, soit deux ans après mes deux camarades, et je l'ai très mal vécu car j'ai du travailler comme une dingue pour y arriver, alors que pour elles ce fût simple comme bonjour.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, mais si je peux compter sur quelqu'un c'est bien mon équipe et sur un petit gars blond et surexcité appelé Naruto. Paradoxalement, celui dans lequel est scellé le démon qui à tué mes parents lors de cette nuit maudite. On ne peut pas dire que je l'ai détesté un jour, mais nous sommes réellement devenus amis lorsque Iruka à commencé à le prendre sous son aile, son côté garnement m'a tout de suite attendrie, et maintenant nous sommes très proches tout les trois.

Mon but actuel se résume à essayer d'être à la hauteur de mes partenaires et à me perfectionner jusqu'à peut-être un jour devenir Jônin du village de Konoha.

 **OOO**


	2. Mission salée

**Chapitre 1 : Mission salée**

Mais aujourd'hui, moi Maguro Umino, simple Chûnin de dix-huit ans, je me retrouve à nouveau avec mon équipe du bon vieux temps : La team Anko est en action pour une mission de rang B, et cette idée me met carrément de bonne humeur ! Même si mes deux camarades risquent de passer bientôt leur examen Jônin, et qu'elles ont un niveau bien plus élevé que le mien, nous faisons très souvent équipe toutes les quatre avec Anko-sensei car nos capacités sont complémentaires et nous avons l'habitude de travailler ensemble, donc nous sommes plus efficaces. En grandissant, j'ai appris à ne plus me comparer aux autres, même si j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire sur moi-même la dessus.

C'est avec entrain que je me prépare ce matin, enfilant ma tenue de ninja ainsi que ma précieuse veste de verte sans manches portant l'emblème du village, que j'ai mis tellement de temps à obtenir. Je me dépêche d'enfiler mes sandales et passe dans la cuisine pour attraper une galette de riz cuisinée par mon frère hier soir. Je le retrouve d'ailleurs à table en train de siroter son café.

\- Iru' ! Bien dormi ?

\- Mag'... Oui, même si j'ai encore du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Tu es bien matinale dis donc, tu t'en va quelque part ? –Me dit-il en se frottant les yeux et en buvant son café.

\- Oui ! J'ai une mission avec Anko-sensei et les filles aujourd'hui, je devrais être rentrée ce soir ou au plus tard demain matin.

\- Très bien, fais bien attention à toi, d'accord ?

C'est Iruka tout craché, malgré le fait que je sois maintenant une jeune femme majeure, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me surprotéger tel une mère poule et ça m'énerve.

\- Rah, oui t'en fais pas je ne suis plus une gamine, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive de toute façon ?

\- Calmes-toi petite effrontée. –Je sens le ton d'humour dans sa voix et je me radouci.

\- T'as vraiment le comportement d'une mère au foyer, je me demande qui va vouloir de toi un jour, baka ni-san.

\- Et toi tu peux parler avec ton caractère de cochon !

On part tout les deux dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, puis je me calme vite en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge du salon.

\- Et merde, je vais être en retard si je ne pars pas tout de suite, à plus tard !

J'attrape mon sac, place mon épée sur mon dos, et je prends la galette de riz que je compte manger sur le chemin.

\- Arrête de dire autant de gros mots !

\- Oui Oka-Iruka ! _( = maman Iruka)_

Il n'aime pas quand je l'appelle comme ça, car il dit qu'il a suffisamment de garnements à s'occuper pour être parent, mais en réalité c'est dans sa nature de l'être, même si il le nie. Je pense que s'occuper des enfants est réellement une vocation pour lui et il le fait tellement bien, je suis fière de son investissement dans son travail.

Alors que je me balade en sifflotant dans les rues de Konoha, je croise ma meilleure amie Kafuku Hatake, petite sœur du grand Kakashi le ninja-copieur, qui est également ma coéquipière depuis notre plus jeune âge.

Les débuts n'ont pas toujours été faciles entre nous, mais nous avons fini par s'apprivoiser malgré nos différences, à ma plus grande joie.

\- Hey Kafuku, comment ça va ? –Je l'interpelle joyeusement d'un signe de main.

\- Maguro, toujours aussi épuisante à ce que je vois ! –Je peux voir la lueur amusée dans son regard perçant.

Son air désinvolte et son cynisme étaient les deux choses qui me hérissaient le poil au début, mais maintenant que j'ai appris à la connaître, j'ai compris que c'était sa façon d'être tout simplement, et avec le temps, une amitié doublé d'une petite rivalité est née entre nous.

\- Et toi toujours aussi molle ! –Je lui donne un coup de coude. Ça te tente une petite course jusqu'au point de rendez-vous pour nous remettre en forme ? Ça fait un moment que j'ai plus eu de mission, je suis rouillée !

\- Tu sais que tu vas perdre pourtant, arrête de te faire du mal. –Elle prend un faux air hautain pour tenter de m'agacer, mais ça fait bien longtemps que cette technique ne fonctionne plus sur moi.

Je me contente de lui tirer la langue, et de me mettre en position de départ.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir Kafu-peste ! La perdante paye le restau à l'autre... C'est parti !

\- Tu perds rien pour attendre, Magu-naze !

S'en suit une course effrénée dans les rues de Konoha, comme c'est loin d'être la première fois, les villageois se sont habitués et on entends des _"encore ces deux là ?!"_ outrés, ou des regard blasés sur notre chemin.

Sautant de toit en toit, je me rends compte bien vite que ma partenaire aux cheveux gris me rattrape petit à petit. Ma fierté m'oblige à accélérer le rythme, bien que je sois très mauvaise en endurance. Quand je vois qu'elle a pris quelques mètres d'avance, et que je commence déjà à m'épuiser, j'utilise ma technique de secours :

\- Suiton : Suijū no Jutsu ! _(= Technique du pistolet à eau)_

A l'aide de cette technique de base, j'imprègne mes pieds d'eau et j'avance un pied après l'autre en glissant à la manière du patin à glace, cela me permet de gagner beaucoup de vitesse.

\- Tricheuse ! –S'exclame mon amie. J'étais sûre que tu ferais ça !

Nous accélérons toutes les deux le rythme et nous sommes maintenant coudes à coudes. Je sens que je ne vais plus tenir trop longtemps, et ce serait bête de s'épuiser juste avant notre mission n'est-ce pas ? Mais ma fierté me fait parfois faires des trucs stupides, alors je ne lâche pas l'affaire.

Enfin, nous arrivons au niveau des portes d'entrée du village à toute allure, j'aperçois notre capitaine de mission Anko et notre partenaire Hana Inuzuka. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir que je sens une petite douleur au niveau des fesses.

\- Aïeuh ! –Je me retourne et vois Kafuku rire d'un air démoniaque. T'abuses sale...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, car je trébuche sur un cailloux et me ramasse lamentablement par terre, à quelques mètres de l'arrivée.

\- Gagnéééé ! –J'entends déjà le cri de victoire de Kafuku.

Je me relève, et me dépoussière avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Je vois que Anko a sa tête des mauvais jours et que Hana tape du pied, s'impatientant. Je me dépêche de rejoindre le petit groupe, ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres de la terrible Jônin aux cheveux violets et de la dresseuse de chiens.

\- Me brûler le postérieur, tu me l'avais encore jamais faite celle-là, sale peste ! –Je regarde Kafuku d'un air faussement outré.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries ? Vous avez encore douze ans ou quoi ? –Anko et son tact légendaire nous tire de notre délire...

\- Au moins, nous, on a pas deux-cents ans... –Me souffle discrètement Kafuku, et je me met à pouffer de rire, ce qui me vaut un regard noir de notre ancienne sensei.

\- Bon, on à déjà perdu assez de temps, alors on se met en route, je vais vous expliquer la mission sur le trajet.

\- Oui, allons-y, mes chiens aussi ne tiennent plus en place. –Dit Hana, le ninja médecin du groupe, en caressant la tête d'un de ses trois molosses.

Direction Shiodzuke encore appelée « Ville du Sel » ,c'est un petite commune située sur une île au large du Pays du Feu ou il fait bon vivre. Connue pour ses sources d'eaux salées produisant un sel réputé dans tout le pays du feu, voir même dans tout le monde.

La mission est simple, Anko nous l'a décrite pendant le trajet, en effet un groupe de pirates sabote le commerce de sel : attaques de navires, pillages, assassinats de garde-côtes, pour ensuite revendre ce sel de haute qualité et s'enrichir, profitant du pacifisme et du manque de forces de l'ordre du village.

C'est le maire qui a lancé un appel de détresse et qui a récolté des fonds à l'aide des économies de tous les villageois afin de contrer cette menace en faisant appels aux ninjas de Konoha, donc en l'occurrence, nous. C'est plus qu'une simple mission de rang B quand on repense à tous les enjeux économiques pour le Pays du Feu, ainsi, de par sa générosité et son grand cœur légendaire, notre Hokage Sarutobi-sama à réduit de moitié le coup de la mission, à titre gracieux et au nom de l'entraide entre habitants de la même patrie.

Très vite, après une journée de marche et une heure de bateau, nous arrivons sur cette petite île loin de tout, le climat est au rendez-vous, mais l'ambiance est morose, les habitants sont tristes, fanés. Nous allons direction les locaux de la mairie, pour que le maire et ses adjoints nous expliquent la situation.

\- Chers Shinobis, nous vous attendions avec impatience. L'heure est grave. –C'est un petit homme au visage avenant et de forte corpulence.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Maire, je suis Anko Mitarashi, le capitaine de cette équipe et voici Kafuku Hatake, Hana Inuzuka et Maguro Umino, mes coéquipières, nous sommes les ninjas de Konoha chargés de vous débarrasser de cette menace. Pouvez-vous nous faire un rapide topo de la situation, je vous prie ?

\- Et bien, et bien, cela fait maintenant deux longs mois qu'ils ont commencé leurs agissements. Au début, c'était ponctuel, ils n'effectuaient qu'une attaque tous les quinze jours, puis quand ils ont vu que l'on ne pouvait pas se défendre, c'est là que la situation à dégénéré, maintenant ils abordent quasiment chaque bateau, de façon ordonnée et stratégique, ce sont des ninjas !

A cet instant, le petit homme ventripotent est en sueur et un air paniqué apparait dans sa pupille marron. Il est totalement désemparé et ça me fend le cœur… Je ne peux pas accepter une injustice pareille !

\- Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes là pour mettre un terme à cette situation problématique. –Tente de le rassurer Anko.

\- Nous comptons énormément sur vous, vous êtes notre dernier espoir… –Il reprend légèrement son calme et continue son récit, même si je sens qu'il est encore à fleur de peau. A vrai dire, les choses se sont empirées depuis l'assassinat d'un garde-côte la semaine dernière… Nous nous sommes dit à ce moment-là que cet enfer ne pouvait plus durer. Les commerçants et les transporteurs maritimes sont terrorisés, les habitants aussi et nous vivons dans un climat de peur permanent. Nous nous faisons voler le fruit de notre dur labeur, vous savez, ici plus de la moitié des habitants travaillent aux salines ou dans la chaîne de production du sel, c'est comme travailler pour rien, et je ne peux plus le tolérer ! –Son air est maintenant déterminé.

\- C'est décidé, nous allons infiltrer un ou plusieurs bateau dès demain afin de contrecarrer leurs plans. Nous aurions besoin de voir toutes vos équipes afin de discuter avec eux de la logistique de l'opération, vous pouvez nous les présenter ?

\- Oui bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Nous passons toute la fin de la journée à établir un plan ainsi qu'une stratégie précise, à l'aide des différents capitaines des bateaux de transport qui ont déjà subi des attaques. Moi qui pensais rentrer vite, apparemment ce n'est pas au goût du jour. Cela va nous demander du temps de tout mettre en place. Mais à vrai dire, voir tout les visages vides des villageois et discuter avec eux de leur malheur m'a rendue furieuse, je ne comprends pas comment on peut ainsi profiter de gens si gentils.

Ce soir, nous dinons au restaurant du village avec mon équipe, l'aaccueil est bon, et le repas excellent. Nous n'avons pas fait de vieux os et sommes vite parties nous coucher, ce soir là, je dors d'un sommeil sans rêves.

 **OOO**

Le lendemain matin, c'est une voix douce qui me réveille, je sens une légère pression sur mon bras.

\- Hey, debout la marmotte !

Je distingue un visage avec deux marques rouges sur les joues et me frotte les yeux pour découvrir Hana, qui est toujours très matinale... A ma différence. Un de ses chiens-loups vient me lécher le visage.

\- Raaah, Haimaru arrête. –Je râle, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Le gros chien loup continue de plus belle, j'entends Hana et Kafuku qui se moquent de moi, en riant. Puis je finis par me lever et m'attache les cheveux rapidement.

\- Tu te lèves enfin ! –S'exclame la kunoichi aux cheveux gris.

\- Je suis contente que ce soit Hana et pas toi qui l'ait fait, si non tu m'aurais encore cramé un membre, comme hier. –Répliquai-je, du tac-au-tac à l'acerbe Kafuku.

\- Hm, et n'oublies pas que tu me dois un repas, Magu-naze ! –Elle entrouvre son œil d'onyx malicieux.

Nous finissons par nous mettre en route, sous les sermons de notre « adorable » capitaine d'équipe. Sur le chemin, nous nous remémorons tous les détails du plan avec précision.

Enfin, nous arrivons au vieux port de Shiodzuke. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du marché et plusieurs échoppes sont déjà en place : poissons, épices, sels de toutes sortes, fruits et légumes. Les odeurs enivrent mes sens et je dois dire qu'il y règne une ambiance agréable malgré les soucis que ces gens subissent ces derniers temps. Notre passage est salué par les commerçants, et je peux voir une lueur d'espoir dans leurs yeux fatigués, cela me motive à donner le meilleur de moi-même afin de déjouer les plans de ces malfrats.

C'est Anko qui me sort de mes pensées en annonçant d'une voix rude :

\- Bon, j'espère que vous avez toutes bien le plan en tête, c'est donc ici que l'on se sépare. D'un côté Maguro et moi, et de l'autre Hana et Kafuku. Bonne chance.

Ainsi, je suis la Jônin aux cheveux violets et nous montons sur un premier bateau, tandis que Hana et Kafuku font de même avec le bateau d'à côté. Je fais un bref signe de tête à ma meilleure amie pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Je commence déjà à stresser, et si on ne réussissait pas la mission ? Et si quelque chose tournait mal ? Alors que je commence à me mordre la lèvre, mon ex-sensei pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

\- Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

\- Je n'en doute pas, Anko-sensei. –Je tente de laisser paraître une attitude sûre de moi alors que c'est tout l'inverse…

\- J'ai confiance en toi. –Se contente-t-elle de me dire, avec un sourire franc. Et, je ne suis plus ton sensei, mais ton capitaine d'équipe, tu es un Chûnin de Konoha alors comportes-toi comme tel !

A cet instant, j'ai une fois de plus la preuve que derrière ses airs peu aimables et son attitude autoritaire, parfois même hystérique, mon ancienne sensei est une personne bienveillante et à l'écoute. Mon anxiété s'est un peu calmée, que peut-il m'arriver à ses côtés de toute façon ?

Le capitaine du navire vient interrompre notre conversation. C'est un homme aux épaules carrées, qui porte une barbe prénommé Rafu.

\- Bien l'bonjour M'dames ! Venez, j'vais vous montrer la cale, où on stocke l'matos.

Nous le suivons le gaillard jusqu'à la cale sans un mot.

\- Bien, nous allons nous cacher ici en attendant l'arrivée des potentiels pirates. Rien n'est dit qu'ils attaquent aujourd'hui mais nous réitérerons l'opération autant que nécessaire pour les attraper.

\- Et leur faire payer !

\- Leur offrir un jugement impartial plutôt. Vous avez votre oreillette en place, Rafu-san ? –Le corrige t'elle.

\- Yep, M'dame ! –Il montre son oreille droite d'un air fier, en faisant un signe « ok ».

\- Très bien, vous pouvez lancer le départ. Suivez le plan à la lettre et ne tentez rien de fou, laissez nous nous occuper d'eux. Même si rien n'est dit qu'ils nous attaquent, restez vigilants.

Le capitaine remonte sur le pont et bien vite, nous entendons des bruits de pas et de voix au-dessus de nous, signe que tout l'équipage s'active pour le désamarrage. Tout dépend de nous maintenant.

Je fais les cents pas dans la pièce sombre, tout en activant ma capacité de détection, tandis que Anko se concentre silencieusement. Après une bonne demi-heure de trajet sans accros, je commence à me dire qu'ils ne vont peut-être pas attaquer finalement... Mais c'est pile à cet instant que je ressens deux chakras puissants se diriger vers nous à toute vitesse.

\- Ils arrivent, ils sont deux et ils doivent être à une vingtaine de mètres peut-être ! –m'écriais-je, quelque peu paniquée.

\- Nous nous en tenons au plan, cache-toi derrière cette caisse et moi je serais là, près de la porte. –Se contente-t-elle d'annoncer calmement.

Nous entendons des cris en haut, sans pouvoir clairement comprendre ce qu'il se dit. Puis des coups d'épée, et mon sang se glace. Pendant un petit moment, nous n'entendons plus un bruit et je commence à me dire qu'ils ont peut-être tué le capitaine Rafu et son équipage. Je croise le regard de Anko, malgré la pénombre qui m'intime de me calmer, quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je ressens les deux chakras se rapprocher, ils sont derrière la porte, alors je me tiens prête, une main tremblante sur le manche de mon katana.

A partir de là, tout se passe très vite. Les deux ninjas aux visages camouflés par des masques s'infiltrent dans la cale sans le moindre mal.

\- Dépêchons-nous, Nishibi, ils ne vont pas dormir longtemps. –C'est une voix de jeune homme.

\- La ferme, je sais ce que je fais. Occupes toi de ce côté. –L'autre voix, aussi celle d'un homme est plus stricte et son ton sans appel.

De ce que je comprends, ils ont endormi l'équipage, à l'entente de cette révélation, je suis légèrement soulagée, je pousse un soupir inconsciemment alors qu'ils s'affairent du côté de la cargaison de sel.

\- Tu as entendu ? Là-bas...

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche avec effroi, oui, il est bien tournée vers moi, il m'as entendue... Malheur.

\- Restes ici, je vais voir. –Lui réponds le plus autoritaire.

Je tremble de tout mes membres et mes doigts me font mal tellement je serre la garde de mon arme alors que le plus grand des deux s'approche dangereusement de ma position. Si ils me découvrent et qu'ils m'attaquent simultanément, je suis morte. Je regarde vers Anko furtivement mais je ne la vois plus... Comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin ? Où est-elle passée ?

\- Sen'eijashu no Jutsu ! _(= Poigne du Serpent Spectral)_

Même si je ne distingue pas clairement ce qu'il se passe, je reconnais la voix de mon ancienne sensei, et je peux voir des serpents autour des deux shinobis masqués.

Mais alors que j'allais sortir de ma cachette pour l'aider, je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que je suis propulsée au loin dans une immense explosion, ma vision devient floue, et je sens l'eau m'envahir et mon corps couler lentement dans les eaux salées de la baie de Siodzume... Alors que je perds connaissance je repense aux paroles rassurantes de Anko-sensei...

 _"Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?"_

 **OOO**

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement mon amie Malyss64, pour m'avoir redonné goût à l'écriture grâce à sa fanfiction ("Discrète Kunoichi" sur ce site, allez la lire, c'est un ordre), à ses encouragements et à ses conseils, sans toi rien de tout ça n'aurait été possible, merci.

Milena


	3. Soleil de haute levée n'est pas de durée

Notes de l'auteure : Un immense merci **Malyss64** de ton aide et de ton soutient infaillible, merci de tes adorables reviews, et merci de croire en moi et de m'encourager au quotidien. Je suis si contente que Maguro et Kafuku te plaisent autant, ce n'est que le début de leurs aventures, la suite ne va pas te décevoir !  
Merci également à **Mereani** de me suivre et d'avoir ajouté mon histoire en favori, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le soleil de haute levée n'est pas de durée**

Alors que je me sens couler vers le fond de l'eau tel un poids mort, une volonté de vivre hors du commun m'anime et je remonte à la surface en quelques brasses. Mes tympans sont douloureux suite à la puissance de l'explosion, je dois retrouver Anko-sensei, mais parmi tous les débris qui flottent ce n'est pas chose facile. Je vois le bateau du coin de l'œil en train de couler à cause du trou béant qui se trouve au niveau de la cale. Je comprends que j'ai très peu de temps si je veux vaincre les ennemis et sauver les passagers. Je ne vois aucune trace des deux ninjas, je replonge alors sous l'eau en prenant une grande inspiration, à la recherche de Anko.

Mais alors que je nage, je vois une nuée de kunai arriver dans ma direction à toute vitesse, les quelques reflexes que j'ai me permettent de les esquiver et de sortir de l'eau, j'active le chakra sur mes pieds afin de pouvoir courir sur la surface de l'eau sans encombre, et je vois en face de moi un des deux ninjas, le plus grand, qui me regarde d'un air mauvais.

J'aperçois non loin de là Anko qui se bat déjà contre l'autre, de ce que je peux voir, c'est une bataille de Kâton, et leurs niveaux sont à peu près équivalents. Mais je dois faire confiance à la Jônin, je n'ai pas le temps d'être distraite.

Le ninja en face de moi se met à ricaner, il enlève son masque et je découvre un jeune homme, qui doit être à peine plus âgé que moi, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux ambrés. Apparemment, il n'a pas peur que je connaisse son identité, je ne suis donc pas une menace à ses yeux ? Cette pensée me fous encore plus en rogne.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? –Je m'énerve, toujours en restant sur mes gardes.

\- Cela va être bien trop facile ! –Me nargue t-il en se lissant les cheveux en arrière.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Ne lui laissant pas plus le temps de déblatérer ses inepties, je me dirige vers son flanc droit en dégainant mon katana et en l'attaquant de toutes mes forces, avec la ferme intention de lui clouer le bec. Il se contente de parer ou d'esquiver mes attaques, toujours son sale sourire hautain aux lèvres. Un moment donné, je tente une feinte, mais il n'est pas dupe et dévie mon coup en me tordant la main, sans même me désarmer. La lutte dure quelques minutes et je suis obligée de reculer, car je me sens faiblir.

\- Je vois, le taijutsu n'est pas ton fort, c'est pour ça que tu te défends avec une arme blanche, et tu ne sembles pas avoir beaucoup de chakra, tu es si faible que ça ?

\- Rah, la ferme ! Suiton : Sakana no Gâko _(= le banc de poissons)_

Je dévoile ainsi ma nature de chakra, mais je n'ai pas le choix, autant profiter du terrain, et si je peux lui filer une bonne raclée par la même occasion, je ne demande pas mieux... L'eau devant moi se transforme en centaines de petits poissons qui foncent dans sa direction à une vitesse folle, je vois qu'il est surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque et qu'il esquive de justesse, si bien que quelques poissons de chakra le heurtent et lui blesse le bras droit qui saigne maintenant un petit peu.

Alors que je vois son sourire toujours calqué sur son visage, je comprends que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, il s'est contenté de parer et d'esquiver jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je vois le trouble s'inscrire sur ton visage poupin, aurais-tu enfin compris ? Vous ne pouvez pas gagner contre nous !

Au même moment, j'entends une énorme explosion du côté de son allié et de Anko, il semble aussi surpris que moi, à mieux y regarder, on dirait que le Kâton de la Jônin de Konoha est venu à bout de celui de son ennemi, qui titube et pose un genoux sur l'eau, se tenant le flanc, visiblement mal en point. Je me contente de lancer un sourire vainqueur à mon ennemi, lui prouvant qu'il a tort, mais lui, il ne bouge pas, ses yeux d'ambre son rivés sur l'autre combat. Je pourrais en profiter pour l'attaquer mais je crois que je suis trop honnête pour ça.

\- Mon frère ! –Hurle mon ennemi à plein poumons. –Utilise donc ta technique et cesse de jouer !

Mais de quoi parle t-il ? En tout cas, cela semble avoir requinqué le plus jeune qui apparemment est son frère, qui se relève et effectue des mudras à une vitesse fulgurante. C'est sans compter la réactivité de Anko qui est déjà en train d'envoyer son plus puissant jutsu : le feu du dragon, qui encercle le shinobi ennemi de gigantesques flammes qui brûlent malgré le terrain aquatique.

Mais l'attaque n'est pas assez rapide car le jeune ninja a le temps de lancer sa technique sur une Anko totalement a court de chakra après cette attaque dévastatrice :

\- Sanikeiji no jutsu... –Dit-il avant de s'effondrer, à bout de forces, sur un morceau de bois qui flotte à ses pieds.

Soudain, une cage faite de barreaux lumineux entoure Anko, je la vois essayer de toucher un barreau, se brûler la main, et reculer. Mon ennemi éclate d'un rire malsain.

\- Hahaha, on dirait que finalement, tu m'auras servi à quelque chose, Asahi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait ?! –Je commence à paniquer.

\- Elle est enfermée dans la cage ensoleillée de mon frère, elle ne pourra jamais en sortir, on dirait que le serpent va se cramer les écailles. –Il me fait signe d'observer la scène. A mon effroi, la cage à l'air de rapetisser petit à petit.

\- Arrête tout de suite ce jutsu ! –Lui dis-je, paniquée.

\- Mais je ne peux pas voyons, seul mon frère le peut, et on dirait qu'il n'est pas vraiment prêt de se réveiller, dommage ! –Me nargue-t-il.

\- Espèce de monstre !

Il parle comme si son frère n'était rien pour lui, et on dirait même que la situation l'amuse.

\- Garde ton calme Maguro, concentre toi sur ton combat ! –C'est la voix de Anko qui me tire de mes pensées, elle me regarde d'un air serein, je sais qu'elle à confiance en moi, mais vais-je y arriver ? Comment venir à bout d'un ennemi dont j'ignore tout ?

\- Mais assez discuté maintenant. –Le visage fin de mon vis-à-vis est passé de la démence à la froideur en quelques secondes et je suis prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, il exécute quelques signes de mains et s'écrie : Akai Kyojin no jutsu : Kassei !

Sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, une chaleur insupportable m'envahi soudain, et je lève les yeux, voyant une énorme boule de feu foncer vers moi, elle est tellement immense que je pense d'abord que c'est le soleil lui-même qui me tombe dessus, je sais que je ne peux pas l'esquiver, vu sa superficie.

Je lance quelques shurikens dans l'espoir futile de ralentir la sphère, mais je sais pertinemment que cela ne suffira pas. Je décide alors de plonger sous l'eau et de lancer un Suiton pour me propulser le plus loin possible. La boule de feu percute l'eau en un puissant choc et je sens déjà la chaleur me poursuivre et l'eau autour de moi en devient presque bouillante, si ça continue comme ça, je ne pourrais pas rester sous l'eau bien longtemps. Je remonte alors à la surface et découvre avec horreur que la boule de feu me suit toujours, comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin...

\- Mon Akai Kyojin est comme le soleil, constant et brûlant, de plus, j'ai fait de toi son centre de gravité quand je t'ai touchée tout à l'heure, tu ne peux plus t'échapper. –Je le vois jubiler, d'un air satisfait.

Alors que la situation paraît réellement désespérée, je sais qu'il faut que je prenne le temps de réfléchir, tout en esquivant. Sauver Anko-sensei est la priorité, mais pour ça je dois savoir comment défaire ce jutsu autour d'elle, je suis sûre que mon adversaire sait comment faire même si il le nie. Ma seule chance est de réussir à l'immobiliser et de l'interroger, mais comment y parvenir ?

Je vais devoir faire quelque chose qui ne me plaît vraiment pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je fonce vers le fameux Asahi, le jeune frère qui est évanoui sur un morceau de bois flottant. Je vois du coin de l'œil l'autre courir dans la même direction, il y a peut-être un espoir, si il tient un minimum à son frère, je déteste avoir recours à ce genre de technique de lâche, mais je suis faible, et je dois sauver Anko.

Une fois à côté du garçon inanimé, je l'utilise comme un bouclier afin qu'il soit atteint par la boule de feu en premier.

\- Je te conseille d'arrêter ce jutsu immédiatement si tu ne veux pas qu'il finisse carbonisé !

\- Je n'ai que faire de ce misérable ! –Sa voix paraît imperturbable mais je remarque une étincelle de doute dans son regard.

\- Maguro ne fait pas ça ! –J'entends la voix de mon ancienne sensei, affolée.

Alors je reste simplement là, me disant que même si on meurt tout les deux, le jutsu de la cage ensoleillée se dissipera sûrement à la mort du plus jeune, c'est cruel, mais ça me permettrait de sauver Anko. Je ferme les yeux et le temps semble s'arrêter... mais aucun impact ne vient, je ré-ouvre un œil, pas trop sûre de moi.

Et j'aperçois Kafuku à seulement quelques mètres de moi, en train de maîtriser Nishibi à l'aide de son fameux genjustu paralysant. Tout les membres du ninja aux yeux d'ambres paraissent contractés et même s'il est toujours debout, ses yeux sont fermés et on dirait qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment les images que Kafuku lui fait voir.

\- Je t'ai manqué on dirait ! –Me balance-t-elle, sans se déconcentrer de son objectif.

\- T'as pas idée à quel point... –Je lâche un soupir de soulagement.

\- Allez, profites-en pour regarder dans son esprit et trouver une solution ! -Me hâte-t-elle. On a plus beaucoup de temps.

Je me dépêche de courir vers Nishibi et d'apposer ma main sur son front, tel que mon senpai Aoba me l'a appris.

\- Kokoro o yonde no jutsu ! _( = Technique de lecture de l'esprit)_

Je m'immisce alors sans plus tarder dans l'esprit tortueux de mon adversaire... Le souvenir paraît très ancien, je vois un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'ambres, il doit être âgé d'à peine cinq ou six ans.

Le petit garçon se met à courir vers une femme blonde et deux autres enfants, un garçon et une fille, qui ont exactement les mêmes yeux que lui. La femme paraît contrariée et est placée devant les enfants, comme pour les protéger.

Un peu plus loin, un homme de haute stature et aux longs cheveux noirs parle à un autre homme ventripotent que je reconnait comme le maire de Shiodzuke, mais il paraît beaucoup plus jeune.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester à Shiodzuke, Shishiza je suis désolé ! –Dit le maire à l'autre homme.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pour avoir été un villageois exemplaire, et avoir pour seul défaut le fait d'être étranger ?! –La phrase du maire ne lui a visiblement pas plu du tout.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça et tu le sais, Shiodzuke est un village pacifique, tu y a amené la guerre, je ne peux plus tolérer cette situation.

\- Alors c'est ainsi que tu me remercies d'avoir protégé le village toutes ces années ?! –Ledit Shishiza hausse le ton.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, c'est la sécurité de tout les habitants du village qui est en jeu, je vous demande de partir à ta famille et toi, ma décision est prise. –Le maire semble contrarié d'avoir à dire ces mots.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs fait demi-tour en rageant et retourne auprès des trois enfants et de la femme blonde qui s'écroule en sanglots dans ses bras.

\- Shishiza... Comment allons-nous nous en sortir... ? –Lui dit-elle le visage plein de larmes.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, je continue de chercher dans son esprit et soudain, et une autre image s'impose à mon esprit.

Le tonnerre gronde et le vent fait taper les volets dangereusement, je suis dans une sorte d'abri de fortune, le toit fuit à plusieurs endroits. La femme de tout à l'heure est alitée et ses trois enfants sont nichés autour d'elle, amaigris et les yeux larmoyants. L'homme brun, quant à lui est assis dans un fauteuil délabré, à côté du feu de cheminée qui menace de s'éteindre à tout moment, une bouteille à la main.

\- Maman... Réponds-moi. –Sanglote le plus grand des enfants, tenant la main de sa mère.

\- La ferme Nishibi, ce n'est pas ça qui va l'aider... –Lui rétorque son père, visiblement éméché. Si cet enfoiré ne nous avait pas viré du village on aurait pu la soigner comme il se doit... Maintenant on est condamnés...

Le souvenir change instantanément et je peux voir le même garçon qui doit maintenant être âgé d'une dizaine d'années déposer une couronne de fleurs blanches sur une tombe, alors que des grosses gouttes de pluies lui coulent sur le visage, se mêlant à ses larmes.

\- Tiens maman, je sais que c'était tes préférées... Je te promets que nous allons te venger... –Il serre son petit poing tellement fort que ses ongles lui ouvrent la peau et quelques gouttes rougeâtres viennent tâcher les pétales immaculés...

Le souvenir se dissipe, et je continue de cherher une information qui pourrait nous sortir de ce pétrin. Je me retrouve en train de regarder le jeune garçon que j'ai maintenant identifié comme Nishibi mon adversaire, avec son frère et sa sœur s'entraîner à lancer des kunais.

Leur père passe derrière eux et observe leurs mouvements d'un regard critique, soudain, Nishibi tombe de fatigue.

\- Relève-toi ! Un ninja se doit d'être imperturbable en toutes circonstances ! –Lui dit-il en lui tirant le bras pour le relever sans la moindre douceur. –Nous allons maintenant nous entraîner au ninjustu, nous avons la chance de pouvoir utiliser le Kekkei Genkai de mon clan, nous puisons notre force directement du soleil, plus celui-ci brille et plus nous sommes puissants.

\- Ca veut dire que si il pleut, nous sommes inutiles ? –Demande timidement le plus petit des garçons.

\- Si vous voyez que le soleil se voile, abandonnez immédiatement la mission et battez en retraite, ou utilisez d'autres armes.

Le souvenir se dissipe lentement et je sors enfin de son esprit, une boule au ventre.

\- Kafuku, je crois savoir comment délivrer Anko, dépêchons-nous. –Me reprends-je rapidement. Je ne dois pas penser à tout ce que j'ai vu, mais à la mission et à Anko-sensei.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la cage qui ne cesse de rapetisser, puis à Asahi, le plus jeune frère toujours évanoui, il n'y a que lui qui peut défaire tout ça.

\- Quelle est ton idée ?

\- Je m'occupe de le maîtriser pendant que tu vas utiliser ton genjustu sur le plus jeune. Tu dois lui faire voir exactement cette scène et un ciel très nuageux, sans le moindre rayon de soleil d'accord ?

\- Je comprends pas vraiment tout, mais je vais te faire confiance, celui là devrait dormir encore un moment mais surveille le quand même. –Me dit-elle en lançant un regard mauvais à Nishibi et en défaisant son jutsu sur lui. En effet, une des particularités du jutsu de Kafuku est qu'elle ne peut pas le maintenir sur plusieurs personnes à la fois.

Je la vois s'approcher du jeune ninja et planter une aiguille dans sa nuque, sa technique pour infiltrer son chakra dans son cerveau et lui faire voir ce qu'elle veut pendant que je maintiens fermement Nishibi. Je vois de loin Anko qui est maintenant assise dans la cage qui ne cesse de rapetisser, j'espère que mon idée va fonctionner. La panique ne m'envahit pas car j'ai confiance en Kafuku, malgré mon stress grandissant.

\- Même si vous gagnez aujourd'hui, on recommencera, et on réussira à se venger ! –Me crache Nishibi que je maintiens sans la moindre douceur.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire payer tout un village pour les actes d'une seule personne, espèce d'abruti, tu n'as pas vu dans quel état de désespoir son les habitants à cause de ta vengeance à deux yens !

Mes mots sont durs, mais malgré ce que j'ai vu dans ses souvenirs, je ne vais pas le prendre en pitié, sa douleur ne justifie pas ce qu'il a fait.

Mais très vite et avant qu'il ait pu me répondre, je vois son jeune frère dans un état de transe effectuer des mudras... et après de longues secondes, la barrière autour de Anko se dissipe enfin, la faisant atterrir sur l'eau tel un chat qui retombe sur ses pattes. Nous avons réussi, entre ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de mon ennemi et le genjutsu de Kafuku, nous avons gagné et libéré notre ancienne sensei de justesse, je pousse un soupir de soulagement, sans oublier de maintenir ma prise sur mon ennemi.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kafuku et Hana nous expliquent qu'elles sont tombées elles aussi sur un piège et qu'elles se sont fait attaquer par le père de la fratrie ainsi que la fillen eux aussi de puissants ninjas expérimentés. Elles ont pu venir à bout de leurs assaillants au puissant Kekkei Genkai après un rude combat, et c'est ainsi que Kafuku a pu nous venir en aide à Anko et moi.

Hana se charge de soigner tout l'équipage à l'aide de son ninjutsu médical, et surtout ses chiens, qui ont été gravement blessés pendant l'affrontement.

Nous avons finalement pu sauver tout les passagers du bateau et les ramener sur la terre ferme sans aucune perte humaine à mon grand soulagement et appréhender les malfrats qui croupissent maintenant d'une cellule de Shiodzuke après avoir reçu quelques soins.

Pour ma part, je suis prise de remords, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été inutile une fois de plus, sauvée par ma camarade, que serait-il advenu de Anko-sensei si Kafuku n'était pas intervenue ?

 **OOO**

Le soir même, nous nous retrouvons dans le bureau du maire , celui-ci faisant les cents pas de façon incontrôlable, je ne suis visiblement pas la seule à m'en vouloir...

\- Je pense que vous nous devez des explications, Monsieur le Maire. –Lui demande Anko. –Vous aviez oublié de nous préciser qu'une famille de ninjas avait été exclue du village...

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que... –Le maire semble totalement désemparé.

\- Que des enfants qui ont perdu leur mère viendraient se venger ? –Dis-je, d'un ton mauvais.

\- Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, Maguro. –Me réprimande Anko. –Mais nous désirons néanmoins en savoir plus, afin de comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de cette mission. –Dit-elle à l'attention du maire.

\- Il y a des années, Shishiza Enten, un ninja du village de Kumo est arrivé au village du sel pour une mission. Lors de sa mission, il rencontra Himono, une jeune femme du village et ils tombèrent amoureux, Shishiza ne repartit jamais à Kumogakure. Les années passèrent et tout était paisible au village du sel, jusqu'au jour où des ninjas de Kumo vinrent trouver Shishiza qui était considéré comme un déserteur chez lui, ils voulurent le ramener mais il refusa, alors ils attaquèrent le village, mais Shishiza parvint à les vaincre. Le seul problème, c'est que la semaine suivante, j'ai reçu une missive du Raikage, m'ordonnant expressément de lui livrer Shishiza ou bien il enverrait une armée raser le village du sel... J'ai dû me résoudre à dire à Shishiza et Himono de quitter le village... Je ne savais pas que Himono était malade... –Il semble maintenant au bord des larmes et stoppe sa tirade. –Je, j'ai fait ça pour protéger le village, vous comprenez ? –Il s'assoit dans son fauteuil, épuisé. –Et maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai Shishiza et ses trois enfants sur les bras.

\- Ils doivent payer pour leurs crimes, en premier lieu, les laisser enfermés le temps de leur accorder un procès équitable me paraît la meilleure solution. –Répondit simplement Anko. –Mais ce n'est plus du ressort de Konoha.

La Jônin lui à répondu pour l'aider, mais la suite ne dépend plus de nous, et en aucun cas nous devons nous mêler des affaires qui ne font pas partie de notre mission, même si je meurs d'envie de connaître le sort de nos ennemis. Je voudrait qu'ils ne soient pas punis trop sévèrement, surtout pour Nishibi malgré son attitude exaspérante, après avoir vu ses souvenirs, comment ne pas éprouver d'empathie envers lui ?

 **OOO**

Il est donc convenu que nous passions une nuit supplémentaire à Shiodzuke et que nous repartions le lendemain au aurores. Mais cette nuit-là, je ne peux pas trouver le sommeil, malgré l'immense fatigue qui m'assaille, mon esprit m'empêche de fermer l'œil. Je décide de me lever et mes pas me mènent vers l'objet de mes tourments, enfermé dans une cellule miteuse, proche de la mer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais-là toi ? –Me crache Nishibi, allongé sur son lit de fortune, le même regard haineux que tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement les tuer ? Pourquoi toute cette mascarade avec les cargaisons de sel ? –Lui demandais-je, sans animosité et cherchant simplement à comprendre.

\- Je voulais qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils connaissent la misère, la pauvreté, la faim, le désespoir, tel que moi je les ai connus ! Qu'ils se voient mourir à petit feu par manque de moyens, tel que ma mère est morte : lentement et agonisant.

\- Pourquoi laisses-tu la haine te domine ainsi ?! Tu pourrais pourtant être un ninja talentueux, tu gâches juste ton potentiel pour une stupide vengeance qui n'as pas lieu d'être. –Me sentis-je obligée de lui rétorquer.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu soucies-tu de mon sort, petite ninja de Konoha, qui à toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait dans une jolie bulle bien parfaite.

Si il savait... Que j'ai grandi sans parents, et que j'ai passé une enfance triste et sans repères, cette pensée m'arrache un rire froid.

\- Je voulais simplement te dire de réfléchir à ça : Qu'aurait pensé ta mère si elle savait ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Espèce de... Comment oses-tu parler d'elle ainsi ? –Il se lève d'un trait, une étincelle de rage dans ses yeux d'ambres.

\- J'espère que tu donneras une seconde chance au Maire et à Shiodzuke, sincèrement, et que tu trouveras la force de leur pardonner, adieu. –Je fais un vague signe de la main et m'en vais sans demander mon reste, et sans écouter les multiples insultes que Nishibi me crache.

Si Anko savait ça, elle me dirait sans aucun doute que je suis stupide, et que je m'implique toujours trop, mais qu'importe, il fallait que je lui dise ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mon jutsu de lecture d'esprit est à double tranchant, il me permet de voir à travers les souvenirs de mon ennemi, mais ensuite, ils me hantent comme si c'était les miens, même les plus douloureux comme ceux que j'ai pu voir dans l'esprit de Nishibi.

En rentrant me coucher ce soir-là, je parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil, le cœur plus léger et l'esprit plus tranquille.

 **OOO**


	4. Retour à Konoha

Notes de l'auteure : Merci **Malyss64** pour ta review et pour ton soutien ma belle, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Retour à Konoha**

Sur le chemin du retour, je pense beaucoup aux événements de Shiodzuke, que va-t-il arriver à Nishibi, à ses frères et sœurs et à son père ? Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine empathie pour lui, malgré l'attitude détestable dont il a fait preuve... Après tout, je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un, et je peux comprendre sa réaction qui s'apparente a du désespoir… C'est sûr que sa famille et lui méritent une punition pour leurs crimes, mais j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas exécutés, je veux croire qu'il y a une chance qu'ils puissent changer un jour et se repentir de leurs méfaits.

J'écrirais au maire de Shiodzuke dans quelques temps pour savoir ce qu'il en est, car au-delà de la curiosité, c'est plus mon étique qui désire connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Si Anko le savait, elle me réprimanderait, elle dit toujours qu'une fois la mission terminée, on ne doit pas se préoccuper du reste, cela ne nous regarde pas en tant que shinobis, et que nous devons laisser la suite des événements aux autorités compétentes, c'est pour ça que je ne lui parle pas de mes interrogations qu'elle jugerait de futiles, elle dirait encore que je suis trop naïve et me réprimanderait.

Sur le chemin du retour, nous avons fait l'habituel débriefing de la mission, Anko nous a indiqué les bons et les mauvais points. Comme je m'y attendais, elle m'as réprimandé pour avoir voulu me supprimer en même temps que l'ennemi et que même si c'était pour la sauver, je n'aurais pas dû adopter ce comportement, car il y a toujours une autre façon de faire. J'avoue que sur le moment, alors que l'énorme boule de feu fonçait sur moi, c'est la seule option que j'ai pu trouver. Mais la prochaine fois je devrais être plus vigilante et suive les conseils de la Jônin.

\- Et voilà, de retour au village. –S'exclame Anko en faisant craquer ses doigts. –Je vous laisse ici, je vais me poser dans un bar, bonne soirée les filles !

\- Moi aussi je vais vous laisser, –Indique Hana, qui a l'air plus qu'épuisée, même ses chiens trainent les pattes. –Mon frère et ma mère m'attendent, merci pour cette mission, à bientôt !

Nous nous disons au revoir sans plus de cérémonies, n'en ayant pas la force. Pour ma part, je suis perdue dans mes pensées, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à éprouver de satisfaction face à cette mission dont nous revenons pourtant vainqueurs. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'absolument tous mes membres sont en compote et que je suis affamée, et un gargouillement provenant du ventre de Kafuku me confirme que je ne suis pas la seule, je la regarde d'un air hilaire.

\- Au lieu de me regarder avec ton air de chien battu, tu ne voudrais pas me payer à manger ? Je te rappelle que tu me dois un restau, perdante ! –Elle me regarde d'un air goguenard.

\- Allez, tu me fais pitié à gargouiller comme une affamée, allons manger.

C'est une échoppe que nous aimons bien Kafuku et moi, ils y servent de la bonne bière et des dangos à tomber. On s'installe à une table dans un coin tranquille, notre place habituelle en fait, et bien vite, la serveuse vient prendre notre commande, j'opte pour un curry légèrement épicé et Kafuku pour une délicieuse Okonomiyaki. Alors que l'on se met à table, Kafuku m'interrompt :

\- Raaaah, elle a oublié de nous amener les bières, j'y vais.

\- Tu peux pas arrêter de râler deux secondes ? Elle va nous les apporter…

Mais je n'ai bien sûr pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que déjà ma partenaire aux cheveux gris est en chemin vers le bar d'un air déterminé. Je pousse un soupir, elle est toujours beaucoup trop impatiente… Je la vois de loin en train de se disputer avec la serveuse et je décide de me lever, elle me fatigue, elle ne pouvait pas simplement attendre ? Très vite, je rejoins les deux femmes et prends Kafuku par le bras.

\- Laisse tomber Kafuku, va attendre à notre table, je m'en occupe !

\- Pff. –La colérique kunoichi tourne les talons en levant les yeux au ciel et je la vois pousser la porte des toilettes d'un air théâtral.

Même si je l'adore, dans ces moment-là, elle me fait limite honte, elle n'as strictement aucune compassion pour les serveurs surchargés de travail et aucune patience, c'est ce qui nous différencie l'une de l'autre, moi, malgré mon fort caractère, je sais faire preuve de patience quand il le faut… Je soupire légèrement en m'excusant pour elle auprès de la serveuse qui sert les bières sous mes yeux fatigués.

\- Merci, laissez-moi le plateau, ça ira, et encore désolée pour son comportement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a connu pire. –Elle me fait un clin d'œil pour me rassurer et retourne en cuisine.

Je me munis dudit plateau de boissons et me dirige vers notre table, quand soudain, je trébuche sur un objet long, blanc et non identifié. J'ai peut-être rêvé, mais sur l'instant, j'ai cru qu'il avait bougé vers moi, j'étais pourtant sûre de ma trajectoire. Bref, dans ma chute, j'ai le temps de voir les deux hommes attablés du coin de l'œil, ils portent tous les deux le même manteau et le même chapeau. Bien évidemment, dans mon malheur, les bières se sont renversées en intégralité sur le manteau de celui assis à côté de l'objet non identifié et je me suis vautrée sur lui pour couronner le tout.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée, sincèrement. –Dis-je en me relevant, terriblement gênée.

\- Fais attention où tu vas, gamine. –Sa voix est railleuse au possible, et j'y distingue un brin d'énervement.

\- J'ai trébuché là-dessus… -Dis-je pour trouver une excuse à ma maladresse... Euh, c'est une épée ? –J'approche ma main de la chose enroulée de bandages blancs que j'aurais juré voir tressaillir légèrement.

\- Pas touche. – Me répond-il d'un ton cassant.

A ma grande surprise, l'homme au manteau noir et au chapeau m'attrape le poignet et le serre, pour m'empêcher de toucher ce que j'identifie comme une épée cachée sous des bandages. Instantanément, je ressens une sorte de petite décharge et des étincelles de chakra vertes s'échappent à notre contact, ce qui fait que je retire vivement mon bras de son emprise, et je recule un peu, je vois que lui aussi est surpris. De plus, je m'aperçois avec stupéfaction que sa main et d'une étrange couleur bleue. J'active instantanément ma capacité de ninja sensoriel et découvre avec horreur son immense quantité de charka, à lui et à son vis-à-vis. Je regarde rapidement l'homme en face de lui mais je n'arrive pas à voir son visage qu'il cache parfaitement bien, j'aperçois juste sa peau très pâle et quelques mèches de cheveux noirs.

\- Vous êtes qui ? –J'avale difficilement ma salive, et une goutte de sueur coule dans mon dos. En plus de leur quantité astronomique de chakra, ils dégagent quelque chose de sinistre, presque malsain.

\- Oh, juste des… marginaux curieux en balade, on va dire. –Sa voix est toujours aussi moqueuse, et cette fois j'ai l'impression qu'il a parfaitement remarqué mon trouble et s'en amuse. Il me semble distinguer des dents pointues sous son chapeau qui ne dissimule pas le bas de son visage qui est tout aussi bleu que sa main.

\- Tu parles trop, Kisame. On s'en va. –Dit l'autre homme de sa voix froide.

\- On peut même pas s'amuser un peu, hein ? –J'entends un profond soupir théâtral dudit Kisame.

J'ai l'impression que le temps tourne au ralenti quand ils se lèvent et récupèrent leurs affaires, je m'attends au pire. En fait, le plus grand se contente de me frôler en ricanant, et au passage, je remarque son imposante carrure… Et l'autre, plus petit et plus fin m'ignore comme si j'étais une mouche sur un mur. Moi, je reste plantée là, incapable de bouger, je ne remarque même pas la serveuse qui court vers moi avec une serpillière en me demandant si je vais bien. Mais qui sont ces deux-là au juste, et pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'une chose horrible va se passer ? Qu'est-ce que c'était cette décharge de chakra qui s'est manifestée à notre contact ?

Je reprends mes esprits tant bien que mal, j'aide rapidement la serveuse à nettoyer en m'excusant, puis je rejoins Kafuku assise au fond du restaurant à notre table, qui n'as pas dû voir la scène étrange que je viens de vivre, car elle vient de se rasseoir à l'instant.

\- T'en as mis du temps, où sont les bières ? Pourquoi t'es trempée ? –Me harcèle-t-elle.

\- Viens Kafuku, je dois te parler immédiatement. –Mon ton est sans appel.

\- Mais on a même pas mangé… –Râle-t-elle.

\- C'est très important. –J'insiste en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je crois qu'elle a compris que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond en voyant mon air paniqué, elle ne pose pas de question, se contente de plisser les yeux et me suit à l'extérieur de l'échoppe. Je lui raconte alors toute l'histoire qu'elle écoute sans sourciller. Puis, elle semble réfléchir et analyser avec précision tout ce que je lui ai dit, avant de me répondre.

\- Kisame tu dis ? Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais crois-moi, ces deux-là doivent être très puissants et très dangereux, je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de chakra, mis à part peut-être le troisième Hokage ou Naruto lorsqu'il s'énerve. C'est terrifiant.

Mais je vois que ma partenaire ne m'écoute plus et qu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain, elle relève la tête, semblant avoir une illumination.

\- Je sais, suis-moi ! –S'exclame-t-elle subitement, puis, elle commence à dévaler les rues comme une furie et je me lance à sa poursuite.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Si ces ninjas sont dangereux, on doit les arrêter immédiatement !

\- On doit d'abord récupérer des informations sur eux, si c'est vraiment des ennemis.

La course effrénée nous arrête devant la bibliothèque municipale de Konoha après quelques minutes.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment d'aller lire ?

Mais Kafuku ne m'écoute pas, elle fonce tête baissée dans les rayonnages sous les reproches de la bibliothécaire qui demande du silence, et finit par s'arrêter et attraper un petit livre : _« Bingo Book »,_ elle le feuillette avidement et s'arrête sur une page en particulier.

\- Tiens, le voilà ton grand bleu. Hoshigaki Kisame, nukenin du village de Kirigakure. –Elle pointe fièrement son doigt sur le visage bleuté du shinobi. Je savais bien que ça me servirait un jour de lire tous ces foutus bouquins ! –S'exclame-t-elle.

Je découvre le visage de l'homme à l'épée, que je n'ai pas bien vu tout à l'heure à cause de son chapeau, et suis prise d'un frisson. Il est vraiment effrayant, avec son sourire sadique et ses yeux cruels, presque autant que ses méfaits, si on en croit ce qui est inscrit dans le petit carnet.

 _« Surnommé le monstre du brouillard, ancien membre des sept épéistes de Kirigakure, Kisame Hoshigaki est un criminel de rang S recherché pour tentative de coup d'état envers le Mizukage et pour le meurtre d'un Daimyô du Pays de l'eau. Après s'être échappé de son village, il rejoignit l'organisation Akatsuki. »_

\- Bref, un garçon fort sympathique ! –Dit la Jônin aux cheveux gris en relevant la tête.

Je tourne les pages, mais en vain, je n'ai pas assez vu le visage de l'autre pour le reconnaître, et de toute façon on n'a pas le temps.

\- On devrait en parler au Sandaime immédiatement, des membres de l'Akatsuki à Konoha, tu te rends compte ? –Je suis vraiment terrifiée par cette nouvelle, mon intuition était bonne, malheureusement.

\- Si on lui en parle, il ne nous laissera jamais intervenir ! –Kafuku fait la moue en disant ces mots.

\- C'est le dernier de nos soucis, le plus important reste la sécurité du village, occupes toi d'envoyer un clone dans le bureau de l'Hokage pendant que j'active ma capacité…

J'active mon détecteur de chakra pendant que Kafuku crée son clone et je stoppe instantanément mes mouvements, je viens de ressentir le chakra de Kakashi, le frère de Kafuku, ainsi que celui de Asuma et Kurenai-sensei très proche de celui des deux criminels. Que dois-je faire ? Si j'en parle à mon amie, elle va se mettre en danger sans réfléchir aux conséquences pour aller aider son frère. Une goutte de sueur coule dans mon dos, je suis tiraillée, mais je décide de ne pas lui en parler. Voyant mon trouble, Kafuku s'arrête aussi.

\- Maguro, quelque chose ne va pas ? –M'interroge-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Si tout va bien, viens j'ai ressenti le chakra de mon frère pas très loin, on devrait le prévenir, surtout si il est avec sa classe ça pourrait devenir dangereux… –Mens-je en toute connaissance de cause.

Et c'est ainsi que nous repartons pour une course effrénée dans les rues du village. Les habitants ne sont pas plus étonnés que cela et pensent à un énième duel entre rivales, mais l'heure est grave et nous le savons.

J'espère qu'elle ne va pas plus se poser de questions et me dirige vers Iruka qui, fort heureusement est dans une direction opposée aux chakras des nukenin et de Kakashi. Je sais déjà qu'elle m'en voudra à mort de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, mais je pense qu'elle comprendra que c'était pour la protéger…

On se retrouve rapidement dans un parc, ou j'aperçois Iruka en train de crier sur les enfants qui se bousculent et jouent sur le toboggan, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, j'aurais pu avoir un sourire… Mais maintenant mon objectif est de gagner du temps, non pas que je ne veuille pas sauver Kakashi, mais je ressens déjà le chakra de Gai-sensei qui s'est joint aux autres Jônin, je décide de faire confiance aux senseis du village pour le moment.

J'interpelle mon frère et quand il me voit, son regard se voile légèrement et il me prend dans ses bras sans un mot. Je me demande pourquoi il a cette réaction étrange, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le questionner là-dessus alors je me dis que je lui ai simplement manqué.

\- Iruka, on a besoin de ton aide, on pense que des ninjas dangereux sont dans le village…

\- Expliquez-moi.

On lui explique rapidement l'histoire sans perdre trop de temps et on se remet en route tous les trois, plus on avance et plus je me demande comment je vais me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Si j'emmène mon frère et ma meilleure amie dans un combat mortel, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, mais d'un autre côté, en tant que ninja de Konoha, si je ne défends pas le village je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face.

Finalement, c'est Aoba-senpai qui me sort de cette situation délicate, en effet, le shinobi aux lunettes de soleil nous intercepte et nous explique qu'il était en train de s'entraîner quand il a activé sa détection et a senti deux chakras menaçant se battre contre plusieurs ninjas, à l'ouest du village, cela ne m'étonne pas de celui qui m'as appris à utiliser correctement ma sensorialité. Il nous indique également qu'il a prévenu les membres de l'anbu avec l'un de ses clones, mais qu'ils étaient déjà en route, grâce au clone de Kafuku, envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt.

On se remet en route sans tarder, et je sais que je n'ai plus le choix, le combat est inévitable, je déglutis difficilement à cette pensée, j'espère que je pourrais protéger tout le monde.

Mais lorsque l'on arrive sur place, aucune trace des deux nukenins, juste Asuma, Kurenai et Gai autour de Kakashi allongé par terre, blanc comme un linge et qui a l'air très mal en point. Kafuku se jette sur son frère, mais celui-ci ne réponds pas, il est stoïque, comme pétrifié. Les autres nous expliquent qu'il a subit un terrible genjutsu, et qu'il est dans cet état depuis, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, qu'une tête grise me fonce dessus.

\- Espèce de… Tu le savais ! Tu savais qu'il se battait contre eux et tu n'as rien dit !

Je baisse la tête, et acquiesce… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre de toute façon ?

\- Je suis désolée…

Aoba éloigne calmement Kafuku de moi et va discuter avec elle un peu plus loin. Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est à moi que j'en veux, j'ai encore tout gâché pensant éloigner mon amie d'un danger potentiel, c'est Kakashi qui se retrouve dans cet état par ma faute. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, c'est mon frère bien évidemment, je n'ai même pas besoin de parler qu'il sait déjà comment je me sens.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça, Mag', arrête de te flageller pour des choses qui me dépendent pas de toi.

\- Mais, et si Kakashi ne s'en sors pas ? –Ma voix se brise en un murmure.

Je suis vraiment stupide, à vouloir protéger tout le monde, je fais les mauvais choix. Mes doutes et mon insécurité disparaissent au moment où Iruka me prends dans ses bras et me serre contre lui.

\- Il va s'en sortir, d'accord ? –La voix de mon frère me rassure un petit peu.

Les anbus arrivent à cet instant et posent des questions aux shinobis présents lors de l'attaque, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite, de ce que je comprends, ils étaient là pour capturer Naruto, et l'Akatsuki serait intéressée par les Bîjû et leurs Jinchuriki. J'apprends également l'identité de l'autre homme : Uchiha Itachi, ancien anbu du village qui a décimé tout son clan sauf son petit frère Sasuke, l'ami de Naruto.

Uchiha Itachi et Hoshigaki Kisame, deux membres de l'organisation Akatsuki sont entrés dans le village sans le moindre effort, et cette pensée m'arrache un frisson, sommes-nous vraiment en sécurité à Konoha ? Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est que le début, et que l'on va très rapidement réentendre le nom « Akatsuki ».

Je passe le reste de la journée à errer, l'âme en peine, dans un coin tranquille près du fleuve qui traverse la forêt de Konoha. C'est un de mes endroits favoris du village, c'est calme, boisé et le bruit de l'eau qui suit son cours m'apaise. Je sais que je dois arrêter de m'en vouloir comme me l'a conseillé Iruka, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui se serait passé si Kafuku et moi nous avions foncé tête baissée vers le danger, est-ce qu'on aurait pu sauver Kakashi de ce genjutsu, ou est-ce qu'on aurait juste empiré la situation ? Est-ce que l'état de Kakashi va s'arranger ?

Des bruits de pas derrière moi interrompent le cours de mes funestes pensées. J'active instantanément ma détection et…

\- Kafuku ? –Dis-je d'un air étonné, en baissant ma garde. Je suis désolée pour ton frère, je ne pensais pas que… –Je me mets à déblatérer les mots à une vitesse folle mais elle m'interrompt.

\- Calme-toi, je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça, et je le comprends maintenant avec un peu de recul.

\- Comment va-t-il ? –Demandais-je, inquiète.

\- Les ninjas médecins ont dit qu'il allait s'en sortir, mais il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos.

\- Tant mieux. –Je pousse un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Mais Maguro, tu dois me promettre de me faire confiance la prochaine fois d'accord ?

\- C'est promis.

On passe la fin de la journée ici, à parler de choses et d'autres en essayant de se changer les idées et d'oublier l'attaque de l'Akatsuki sur le village et l'état critique de Kakashi. Après tout, nous sommes encore des adolescentes et nous n'avons pas connu la guerre, l'insouciance a laissé place à la peur dans nos esprits, est-ce que c'est ça de devenir adulte ?

Ce soir-là sur le chemin vers mon appartement que je partage avec Iruka, je me dis que j'ai eu énormément de chance que ces deux criminels ne me tuent pas, ils auraient pu raser l'échoppe en deux secondes mais ils ne l'ont pas fait, pourquoi ? Ce Itachi, il était originaire de Konoha, peut-être qu'il avait l'habitude de venir dans ce restaurant ? Pourquoi avoir pris le temps d'être sentimental alors qu'ils étaient en mission pour enlever Naruto… Quel est leur réel but avec les Bîjû ?

C'est mon frère qui me sort de ma rêverie alors que mes pas m'ont guidée toute seule jusqu'à chez nous.

\- Mag', je dois te parler de quelque chose... –Je sens au ton de sa voix qu'il y a un problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Pendant ton absence, le village a été attaqué par Orochimaru et ses ninjas du Son… Ils ont infiltré le tournoi des Chunin et l'ont saboté. Le Sandaime, il… Il est mort en protégeant le village... Je suis désolé. –Sa voix se brise en un murmure.

Je fonds alors en larmes dans ses bras sous la nouvelle, et nous pleurons tous les deux un long moment sans pouvoir parler… Nous étions très proches de Sarutobi-sama, il nous a beaucoup aidés à la mort de nos parents, et il faisait presque partie de la famille. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là, même si je sais pertinemment que je n'aurais rien pu faire face à un Sanin légendaire, j'ai la rage. Ce cauchemar ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Entre Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki, nous sommes en grave danger, j'en ai maintenant pleinement conscience.

Je vais ensuite me coucher sans avoir pu rien avaler et je m'endors en pleurant, cette nuit-là je rêve de serpents, de volutes de chakra vertes et d'épée vivante…

 **OOO**


	5. Jinchûriki et lingerie

**Chapitre 4 : Jinchûriki et lingerie**

Les années qui suivirent la mort de Hiruzen Sarutobi et l'infiltration du village par les membres de l'Akatsuki, je me suis promis de devenir plus forte pour que ce genre d'évènements ne se reproduisent plus jamais. Et je pense qu'on s'est tous fait cette promesse, Kafuku est devenue une Jônin spéciale de Konoha, au même titre qu'Anko-sensei et Hana a rejoint l'unité de renseignements. Naruto, quant à lui, est parti suivre les enseignements de Jiraiya pour se perfectionner, et pouvoir retrouver son ami Sasuke qui a rejoint les rangs du meurtrier du Sandaime : Orochimaru le serpent.

Moi, j'ai tant bien que mal tenté l'examen Jônin deux années consécutives sans pour autant le réussir. Aujourd'hui, même si mon niveau s'est un petit peu amélioré, je n'ai toujours pas « les qualités requises pour passer Jônin de Konoha » d'après l'examinateur. Alors j'enchaîne les missions pour m'améliorer et tenter à nouveau l'examen, mais je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir un mentor aussi puissant que celui de Naruto ou des capacités aussi impressionnantes que celles de Kafuku et Hana.

Naruto est revenu dans le village après deux ans et demi d'entrainement et l'Akatsuki a encore frappé, essayant de capturer Gaara l'actuel Kazekage, et ami de Naruto. Heureusement, la tentative a échoué grâce aux valeureux ninjas de Konoha : L'équipe sept, ainsi que l'équipe Gaï ont pu les intercepter à Suna. Son but, malgré les mises en garde de mon frère, est toujours de retrouver Sasuke qui est maintenant un criminel, doublé d'un déserteur.

Notre Hokage actuel est Tsunade-sama, le Godaime qui est également une des trois Sanin légendaires, elle règne d'une main de maître sur le village, et possède un cœur aussi énorme que sa poitrine et des capacités exceptionnelles de leader, même si ça a été compliqué pour moi de l'accepter au début, vu qu'elle a pris la place de celui que je considérais comme mon grand-père.

C'est d'ailleurs dans le bureau du Godaime que je me trouve actuellement, plantée comme un piquet dans mes éternels vêtements de Chûnin que je commence à détester, à mes côtés, Kiba Inuzuka le petit frère de Hana, Shino Aburame, son co-équipier et Neji Hyûga, un Jônin.

\- Si je vous ai convoqué ici tous les quatre, je pense que vous l'aurez compris, c'est pour une mission. –Commence l'Hokage de sa voix la plus sérieuse. Cette mission de « prévention » consiste à retrouver le Jinchûriki du village d'Iwa, Rôshi, il est le porteur du démon à quatre queues, Yonbi.

\- Mais, s'il est originaire d'Iwa alors cela devrait être des ninjas de son village qui devraient effectuer cette mission ! –Le jeune Inuzuka trépigne sur place.

\- Laisse-moi finir, Kiba ! –Le réprimande la Sanin blonde. Comme l'a très bien souligné votre camarade, habituellement, les ninjas d'Iwa se seraient chargés de cette mission, néanmoins, nous avons été grassement payés par un Seigneur du Pays du Feu pour retrouver et rapatrier le Jinchûriki dans un endroit sûr, de plus je tiens à attirer votre attention sur le fait que les ninjas de Konoha viendront en aide à n'importe quelle personne dans le besoin, peu importe son appartenance.

Cette mission n'a rien à voir avec le village d'Iwa, et de toute façon Rôshi du peu que nous en savons, est un ninja solitaire et n'est pas retourné à Iwa depuis des décennies. Toute la difficulté de la tâche sera de le retrouver, sa dernière localisation étant au pays de l'herbe, vous irez en premier lieu là-bas.

\- Et pourquoi ce Seigneur veut le récupérer ? Ce n'est pas à des fins militaires au moins ? –S'inquiète Kiba, décidément trop bavard.

\- Cette information n'a aucun intérêt pour la réussite de cette mission, mais je vais quand même y répondre. Ce seigneur, qui est en réalité une femme du nom de Sôya, est la sœur de Rôshi, elle est originaire d'Iwa mais a été mariée très jeune à un seigneur du Pays du Feu et a été séparée de sa famille, maintenant que son mari est mort, et sans enfants, c'est elle le nouveau Seigneur. Au vu des agissements récents de l'Akatsuki, elle s'inquiète énormément pour son frère dont elle connait la nature de porteur de démon et veut le retrouver à n'importe quel prix et le mettre en sécurité, cela satisfait ta curiosité ? –Lui réponds l'Hokage, à bout de patience. Nous acquiesçons tous les quatre et elle poursuit son monologue. –Bref, j'ai pensé que vos capacités à tous seraient idéales pour retrouver et rapatrier Rôshi dans la propriété de Dame Sôya, au nord du Pays. –Elle sort un objet de son tiroir, c'est une sorte de petite boîte à musique avec une danseuse en kimono miniature. Voici un cadeau offert à Dame Sôya par Rôshi, son odeur doit forcément être dessus avec un peu de chance. Voici également une photo de Rôshi, bien que peu récente. Kiba, tu seras chargé de suivre la piste de son odeur, Shino, tu l'aideras avec tes insectes et Neji avec tes Byakugans.

\- Heu, sauf votre respect Tsunade-sama, je ne vois pas bien à quoi je vais servir dans tout ça, je ne suis pas spécialement douée pour retrouver les gens, Hana ou Kafuku auraient été…

\- Maguro, tu es dans cette équipe de par ta capacité à détecter les chakras, si tu ressens un chakra menaçant, vous avez ordre de retraite immédiate et abandon de la mission, suis-je bien claire ? –Elle nous scrute tous les quatre à tour de rôle de ses pupilles marron.

\- Très. –Réponds-je immédiatement.

\- Neji, tu seras le capitaine de cette mission, tu es le seul Jônin de l'équipe, tu devras donc protéger tes camarades en cas de danger. Et en vous mettant à la poursuite d'un Jinchûriki, vous serez très certainement en danger, je vous ais choisis Maguro et toi, car vous avez déjà fait face à des membres de l'Akatsuki, si vous les croisez, n'essayez pas de les battre et fuyez, si possible en protégeant le Jinchûriki, c'est un ordre, maintenant partez.

Le jeune Jônin aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux laiteux acquiesce poliment et nous nous mettons en route. Je ne sais pas de quel rang relève cette mission, mais je ne doute pas de l'immense responsabilité qui nous incombe, et des risques que nous allons sûrement prendre. Je comprends que mon rôle est de protéger mes camarades grâce à mon « radar » et je le prends très à cœur.

 **OOO**

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que nous sommes au pays de l'herbe et que nous cherchons sans relâche le Jinchûriki de Yonbi sans le moindre succès. La première semaine, nous étions gonflés à bloc e très optimistes (surtout le jeune dresseur de chien), la deuxième était un peu plus compliquée... Mais cette semaine est la pire, le moral est au plus bas, malgré les ordres de Neji notre capitaine, nous en sommes au point mort à tout les niveaux. Nous avons donc décidé à l'unanimité de se séparer en deux groupes pour être plus efficaces, d'un côté Shino et Neji, et de l'autre Kiba, Akamaru et moi.

Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, Kiba et moi, pour se laisser un jour de repos, car s'acharner ne sert à rien et nous sommes à cran. Nous nous trouvons donc aujourd'hui dans une petite ville commerçante de l'ouest du pays de l'herbe. Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des poupées à Namatsu, le village où nous faisons une halte Kiba et moi, c'est assez amusant de voir des poupées diverses et variées un peu partout, avec des offrandes, des fleurs de la nourriture à leurs pieds, ça à l'air de beaucoup amuser Kiba d'ailleurs. Beaucoup d'habitants portent leurs tenues traditionnelles et l'ambiance est plutôt paisible.

\- Raaah, avec toutes ces odeurs de bouffe aux quatre coins de la ville, je risque pas de retrouver la piste du vieux, en plus cette boîte à musique ne sent presque plus son odeur, juste une infime bribe... –Kiba à réellement l'air désespéré.

\- On devrait se reposer un peu, on peut faire le tour de la ville chacun de notre côté et se retrouver ce soir au bains chauds, ça te va ?

Mon coéquipier acquiesce et s'en va se son côté, accompagné de son fidèle chien ninja. Je suis peut-être un peu méchante, mais je lui ai proposé cette option car j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, mon frère commence à me manquer et je ne sais pas combien de temps va encore durer cette maudite mission. Je décide de me balader un peu dans la ville sans but précis, je m'achète quelques friandises à base de mochi et les déguste en appréciant l'ambiance festive et les nombreuses poupées toutes aussi colorées les unes que les autres, exposées un peu partout dans les temples et aux fenêtres des habitations, où devant les échoppes.

Je finis par m'asseoir sur un banc, et regarder l'agitation de la ville, un groupe d'enfants qui se courent après, une vieille dame qui vend des fleurs, Akamaru en train de courir avec une culotte dans la bouche... Quoi ? Je sursaute à la vue saugrenue du gros chien blanc en train de courir joyeusement, le bout de tissu rose entre les dents, suivi de Kiba, lui-même suivi d'une femme qui lui hurle dessus. J'ai un petit rire à la vue de la scène comique, puis je me décide à prendre Akamaru de revers et de l'arrêter.

\- Et bien alors, tu deviens un petit pervers Akamaru ? Allez donne moi ça. –J'attrape le sous-vêtement pleine de bave avec précaution. –Bon chien. –Je lui caresse la tête en riant face à cette situation cocasse.

Dans la seconde qui suit, je vois accourir Kiba et la jeune femme, qui se précipite sur moi et récupère son bien un peu honteuse.

\- Merci ! J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter ! –S'écrie Kiba, essoufflé.

\- Espèce de... Pervers ! –Elle met une claque retentissante sur la joue du dresseur de chien.

\- J'y suis pour rien, –Tente t-il de se défendre en se massant la joue. –Je ne sais pas ce qui lui as pris de faire ça ! –Il a un regard noir vers Akamaru, qui n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il a fait de mal.

\- C'est bien vous son maître que je sache ! Pff, mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec cette culotte bon sang ? –S'exclame la femme, encore en pyjama.

\- C'est à dire ? –Demandais-je, curieuse.

\- Et bien, hier matin, alors que je venais de la mettre à sécher, un homme complètement saoul s'est pris les pieds et est tombé en plein dans mon linge... Rah, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû acheter cette maison aussi proche d'un bar, je ne serais donc jamais tranquille ?

\- Et bien déménagez ! –S'écrie Kiba, à bout de nerfs d'avoir couru après son chien en furie. –Allez on s'en va.

Akamaru se contente de baisser les oreilles, et de suivre son maître, la queue entre les pattes et l'air penaud. Je rigole mentalement à l'idée de ce que vient de raconter la dame, on fait quelques mètres et elle est en train de rentrer chez elle quand j'ai soudain une idée saugrenue qui me traverse l'esprit.

\- Attendez ! –Je rebrousse chemin et me rapproche de la femme à la culotte. –Cet homme qui à trébuché sur votre linge, comment était-il ?

\- Oh, je ne sais plus, il était tôt, et il m'as tirée du lit, ce malotru vous vous rendez compte ? Je devrais peut-être renoncer à faire sécher mon linge dans cette maudite rue...

\- S'il vous plaît, c'est important. –Lui dis-je avec espoir.

\- Hm, pas très grand, barbu, cheveux rouges environ la cinquantaine, quel importance ? –S'agace-t-elle soudain.

Je cherche frénétiquement la photo de Rôshi donnée par Dame Sôya dans ma pochette arrière et la montre à la ménagère.

\- C'était lui ?

\- Hm... OUI ! Voilà c'était bien lui, mais en plus vieux.

Nous nous lançons un regard de triomphe Kiba et moi et nous aurions presque pu lui sauter au cou tant sa révélation nous comble de joie.

\- MERCI ! –M'exclamais-je avec enthousiasme. –Et encore désolée pour votre culotte !

Si cette piste s'avère concluante, je me promets intérieurement de lui acheter toute une ribambelle de lingerie pour la remercier de son aide.

Kiba et moi décidons d'aller interroger les patrons du bar où a été aperçu l'alcoolique dérangeur de culottes, sans grand succès. Par contre et alors que tout espoir semble perdu, Akamaru a pu renifler une nouvelle piste, plus sérieuse que celle de la lingerie rose, qui nous a mené à un hôtel. De là, la réceptionniste nous a informés qu'elle avait bien vu Rôshi et qu'il avait apparemment dit s'en aller en direction du pays du torrent, un pays mitoyen à celui de l'herbe où nous nous trouvons actuellement. Nous nous mirent donc en route vers ledit pays sans plus tarder, car nous savons que plus le temps passe, plus nous risquons de perdre sa trace.

Nous avons tout de même pris le temps de renvoyer l'insecte messager que Shino nous avait confié dans le cas ou nous trouverions une piste sérieuse, afin que toute l'équipe se réunisse.

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune Inuzuka et moi sommes actuellement en route vers le pays du torrent depuis une demie journée, marchant à un rythme soutenu.

\- On aurait peut-être dû attendre Neji et Shino... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais Akamaru à l'air d'avoir perdu sa trace... –Kiba a l'air dépité. –En plus, les rumeurs disent que ce pays abrite le village caché de la pluie, c'est dangereux Maguro.

\- Non, on continue, on ne va pas s'arrêter si près du but ! –Insistais-je. –Peut être qu'il est passé dans une rivière, j'en sais rien moi. On va le retrouver.

Je ne veux pas abandonner, pour une fois que nous avons enfin une piste sérieuse, ainsi que l'espoir de revenir vainqueurs, il est hors de question de faire demi tour. De toute façon, avec les insectes de Shino et les Byakugans de Neji, ils nous retrouveront en deux en trois mouvements, c'est sûr.

Nous sommes maintenant au pays du torrent, et je comprends bien vite qu'il porte bien son nom, cela fait trois heures que nous cherchons un Jinchûriki cleptomane à ses heures perdues sous une pluie torrentielle. Le pauvre Akamaru tente tant bien que mal de flairer la piste de notre cible mais l'eau trouble ses sens, Kiba est bougon, et moi, épuisée. Alors que je sens que notre petite équipe est en train de se décourager, et que la situation semble perdue, des bruits d'explosions retentissent non loin d'ici.

\- C'est quoi ça ? –S'exclame Kiba sur le qui-vive suivi de Akamaru, qui lance un aboiement sonore.

\- Attends, c'est peut-être un piège ! –Je lui attrape le bras et active instantanément ma détection de chakra. Puis le temps semble s'arrêter, et mon sang se glace, je reconnais instantanément le chakra du monstre de l'Akatsuki, et un autre chakra puissant qui semble épuisé. Vu comme Akamaru est agité et renifle dans la même direction, je serais prête à parier que c'est Rôshi, mais même à trois, nous n'avons aucune chance et Kiba va vouloir foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir et nous mettre en danger. Je dois réfléchir vite et intelligemment.

\- Alors y'a quoi ? –Me dit Kiba, impatient comme à son habitude.

\- Rien de spécial, une fausse alerte je pense. –Je lisse mes cheveux en arrière et tente d'avoir l'air naturelle.

Akamaru aboie maintenant tellement fort que Kiba lui demande ce qu'il se passe, c'est là que je prends une décision. Je retiens mon souffle et je balance un fumigène pour les endormir tout les deux, je les attache fermement et mets ensuite leurs corps inertes à l'abri sous quelques arbres, tout ça sous la pluie battante... Je ne veux plus jamais avoir peur pour un de mes coéquipiers, c'est ma façon à moi de les protéger. Je reviendrais avec Rôshi ou pas du tout, inutile de mettre en danger Kiba et Akamaru.

Je me rapproche avec prudence de l'explosion que j'ai entendu, je vais analyser la situation et voir ce qu'il en est. Je découvre avec effroi la scène d'une violence inouïe, d'un côté le vieillard aux cheveux pourpres qui lance des gerbes de lave en ébullition et de l'autre l'homme requin de l'Akatsuki qui envoie des immenses vagues d'eau destructrices. La lutte doit durer depuis un moment déjà, car ils semblent fatigués, surtout Rôshi, car c'est bien lui... Je dois absolument faire quelque chose pour l'aider, il semble en mauvaise posture. Il lance un jutsu et parvient à blesser partiellement son adversaire, qui réplique avec une gigantesque vague explosive qui éteint instantanément toute la lave alentour et qui met K.O le vieux Jinchûriki, qui tombe à genoux.

\- Tu m'auras donné du fil à retordre, vieux bougre, je te remercie pour ce combat. –Pendant un instant, il m'as presque semblé sincère... –Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais je vais devoir te casser une jambe ou deux pour ne pas que tu me files entre les doigts !

Alors que j'assiste à la scène, impuissante, je vois l'homme requin abaisser son épée sur les jambes de Rôshi, immobile, et mes membres se mettent à bouger d'eux-mêmes. Je me retrouve entre Rôshi et Kisame en quelques secondes, il arrête son geste au dernier moment et me regarde, il n'a pas l'air très surpris.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, je me demandais quand tu allais sortir de ta cachette, je comptais m'occuper de toi en suivant mais si tu es pressée de mourir et bien je serais ravi d'exécuter ton souhait. –Il me toise d'un air narquois dont lui seul à le secret.

\- Espèce de monstre, laissez-le. –Mes jambes tremblent autant que ma voix.

\- On ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas se mettre entre un prédateur et sa proie, petite ?

Je sors un kunai de ma poche, anticipant l'attaque à venir, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il a beaucoup plus de force que moi et que c'est une folie parfaitement inutile. Qu'est ce qu'il m'as pris de vouloir sauver ce vieux Jinchûriki après tout ? Peut-être que j'avais encore l'espoir qu'il puisse revoir sa sœur perdue depuis si longtemps... Anko-sensei avait sûrement raison, je suis trop sentimentale pour être une kunoichi... Mais je n'ai pas plus le temps de m'interroger que déjà je vois l'immense épée s'abattre sur ma tête et je lève le bras afin de parer l'attaquer fulgurante. A ma grande surprise, et sans que j'ai lancé aucun jutsu, une sorte de sphère de chakra vert se forme autour de moi en quelques secondes et nous sommes tout les deux projetés à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Il semble aussi étonné que moi, en se relevant.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce chakra vert ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire, gamine ? –Il semble maintenant passablement énervé, je vois qu'il n'as pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

\- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir. –Réplique t'il en fonçant vers moi.

La scène se déroule comme au ralenti, je le vois abattre à nouveau son épée sur moi et l'impact contre le bouclier qui vient de se former autour de moi nous éjecte encore plus loin.

\- Arg... –Je me relève, abasourdie par la violence du choc.

Je ne comprends absolument rien à la situation, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

\- Un jutsu protecteur, hein ? Tu es maline, mais tu ne vas pas me résister longtemps.

Il exécute des mudras rapidement et je vois un requin de suiton me foncer dessus à toute vitesse, je met mon bras devant mes yeux pour me protéger, n'ayant même pas le temps de parer le coup, mais le même bouclier vert m'entoure et me protège de l'attaque, je vois maintenant un rictus déformer son visage, il a la rage.

C'est peut-être ma chance, je vais pouvoir trouver une occasion de m'échapper avec Rôshi. Je crée un clone avec l'eau qui se trouve à mes pieds, vestige du combat passé, et l'envoie vers mon adversaire alors que j'attrape Rôshi je constate qu'il respire encore bien que très faiblement et je le tire le plus loin possible, dans la direction opposée à celle de Kiba et Akamaru.

Je vois de loin l'homme requin essayer de détruire mon clone par tout les moyens possibles, mais le même bouclier apparaît autour de mon double, pour une fois que la chance est de mon coté, je tire de plus belle le corps inanimé de Rôshi, je peux y arriver, je peux le sauver, malgré son état, malgré la pluie, malgré mon manque de force... Nous sommes maintenant éloignés d'une vingtaine de mètres.

\- Allez papy, un peu de courage... –Je sais bien qu'il ne m'entends pas, mais c'est une façon de me motiver un peu plus.

Mais alors que l'espoir gonfle mon petit cœur, je sens une main ferme sur mon épaule, et je lâche instantanément le pauvre réceptacle qui tombe dans la boue en un 'floc' sonore.

\- Tu penses que tu es la seule à pouvoir créer des clones, hein ? –J'entends la voix sinistre de l'homme requin dans mon oreille et voit au loin qu'il est parvenu à immobiliser mon clone avec des fils reliés à des kunais, et qu'il s'approche de moi à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Une fois en face de moi, il pousse du pied le Jinchuriki de Yonbi, comme si ce n'était qu'une poussière sur sa route, et il pose la pointe de son épée le plus doucement du monde sur mon torse, j'essaye de me débattre tant bien que mal, mais son clone derrière moi me maintiens fermement, m'empêchant tout mouvement. Cette fois rien à faire, aucun bouclier n'est là pour me sauver, il a bien fait attention à ne pas m'attaquer pour ne pas le déclencher.

\- Arrêtez... Laissez le partir ! –Tentais-je, désespérée.

Un rire moqueur me fait avaler ma salive instantanément.

\- Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'implorer pour ta vie, au lieu d'essayer de sauver ce vieux débris. –Il appuie son épée légèrement plus fort et me fait grimacer.

\- Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire, vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! –Malgré la peur, je le regarde dans les yeux d'un air de défi, bien que je tremble comme une feuille. Il semble s'amuser de moi et me fait un sourire malsain au possible qui m'arrache un frisson.

\- Oh mais je ne compte plus te tuer, j'ai une bien meilleure idée figure-toi. –Une étincelle inquiétante luit dans son regard perçant.

Je sens avec effroi mon chakra se vider et mes forces m'abandonner... J'essaye de me sortir de ce pétrin, bouge de toute mes forces et hurle de frustration sous son regard amusé, mais ça a autant d'effet qu'un poisson agonisant qui se débat dans un filet de pêche.

La seule chose que je vois avant de sombrer dans le néant, ce sont des dents pointues et un sourire sadique... Et ma dernière pensée est que je me retrouve dans cette situation à cause d'une maudite culotte rose...

 **OOO**


	6. Interrogatoire

**Chapitre 5 : Interrogatoire**

Lorsque j'ouvre finalement les yeux, je remarque que la pluie bat toujours son plein, que mes mains sont fermement attachées, m'empêchant toute tentative d'effectuer des mudras, et que je suis en mouvement, quelque chose me lacère les côtes et je me rends compte en ouvrant un œil que l'homme requin me porte comme un vulgaire sac à patates, sur son épaule. Sauf que ses os durs comme de l'acier me fait mal aux flancs et je souffre.

\- J'ai mal, laissez-moi au moins marcher ! –Me plains-je.

\- Pour que tu te fasses la malle ? Non merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi de toute façon !

\- Héhé, tu es sûre de vouloir que je réponde à cette question ? –Il me regarde d'un air subjectif qui me fait froid dans le dos.

\- LÂCHEZ MOI, SALE MONSTRE ! –Je hurle tellement fort que je pense que je lui ai percé le tympan, du coup, il me lâche sans la moindre douceur, j'atterri par terre dans une flaque d'eau et le voit grimacer du coin de l'œil.

\- Je te conseille pas d'essayer de me duper, gamine. –Me dit-il simplement en continuant sa route. Et c'est la que je vois le trophée jonché sur son épée : le pauvre Rôshi qui a l'air entre la vie et la mort. Ce monstre stupide est en train de le tuer, j'ai l'impression que son épée pompe littéralement l'énergie du vieux, l'immobilisant par la même occasion.

Alors que j'insulte de tous les noms l'homme à la peau bleue, il fini par me bâillonner afin que je 'ne lui casse plus les pieds avec ma voix de crécelle', et me force à marcher devant lui. Quel choix ai-je vraiment ? Il est plutôt évident vu sa rapidité que je n'ai aucune chance de m'échapper, et crier à l'aide ne servirait à rien non plus, on est au milieu de nulle part... Un frisson me parcourt quand je pense à ses paroles et son air indéchiffrable, mais que veut-il de moi à la fin ? Sûrement des informations sur Naruto, et sur son démon Kyûbi. Mais si il croit que je vais lui dire quoi que ce soit il se trompe, je ne trahirais ni mon ami ni mon village, même sous la torture.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un vient interrompre le cours de mes pensées, je reconnais immédiatement Itachi Uchiha, il a un regard blasé envers ma personne, puis se désintéresse instantanément de moi et demande à l'homme requin :

\- Tu n'as pas trop abîmé le Jinchûriki ? –Demande-t-il à son partenaire, un air presque blasé.

\- Ce vieillard est plus coriace qu'il en a l'air, j'ai dû prendre les mesures nécessaires pour qu'il arrête de gigoter.

Le ninja de Kiri éclate ensuite d'un rire narquois.

\- Peu importe, tant qu'il tient le coup jusqu'au repaire… –Puis le brun aux cheveux longs semble se souvenir que j'existe et me regarde comme si j'étais une mouche sur un mur. –Et c'est quoi, _ça_ ? –Questionne-t-il son collègue d'une voix froide.

Je rêve là ! " _Ça_ " ? Il se fout de moi l'autre tête de mort-vivant avec ses cernes jusqu'aux oreilles ? J'essaye de lui cracher des insultes incompréhensibles à cause du bâillon sur ma bouche.

\- Un ninja de Konoha qui a essayé de se mettre en travers de mon chemin, et tu sais à quel point je déteste ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème mais le tien, cela ne fait pas partie de notre mission.

Le brun coupe court à la conversation puis mes ravisseurs se remettent en route, ne me laissant guère le choix que de marcher avec eux.

 **OOO**

Au bout d'un moment, on me bande les yeux, et je comprends que c'est une simple précaution pour que je ne mémorise pas la localisation de leur planque. Le reste du trajet se déroule dans le silence absolu sous une pluie torrentielle.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons marché, mais je ne sens plus mes jambes, mes poignets sont douloureux, et la pluie qui ne s'arrête pas de tomber me martèle les tempes. Mes vêtements et mes cheveux me collent à la peau, et je commence à frissonner. Je n'ai aucune foutue idée de l'endroit où nous sommes, et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent faire de moi, je n'ai pas réussi à sauver le Jinchûriki, qui est sûrement toujours jonché au bout de l'épée de mon ravisseur, agonisant. Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi faible, j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour lui… Ma seule pensée positive est que Kiba, Akamaru et les autres sont en sécurité, j'aurais au moins réussi ça…

Au bout de ce qu'il me semble être des heures, alors que je suis à bout de forces, nous nous arrêtons enfin, et on me pousse dans un endroit sec sans la moindre douceur après avoir ouvert une porte. Je mets mes mains devant moi pour ne pas me cogner à un éventuel meuble, mais on m'attrape le poignet fermement et me tire maintenant vers l'avant.

Quelqu'un délie les liens qui entourent mes poignets, puis j'entends un bruit de métal grincer et on me pousse assez fort que je manque de tomber, puis la porte en métal se referme avec un bruit de clés dans mon dos. Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais hurlé après mes agresseurs, mais mon mal de crâne et la peur qui me tiraille les entrailles m'en empêchent.

\- Voilà votre palace, princesse. –C'est la voix de Kisame, qui se moque de moi.

J'enlève sans plus attendre le tissu qui me cache la vue, ainsi que celui qui me bâillonne la bouche et mes yeux mettent un petit moment à se réhabituer à la lumière, la pièce est petite, sombre et délabrée, je vois à certains endroits l'eau couler du plafond et l'humidité est palpable. Je me rends compte que je suis enfermée dans une cellule qui fait l'angle de la pièce qui est complètement vide, mis à part le nukenin à la peau bleue qui me fixe d'une façon mauvaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? –Lui crachais-je au visage.

\- Juste m'amuser un peu. –Me répond-il, sournois.

\- Je ne vous dirais rien, quoi que vous me fassiez. –Je trouve la force de le défier, malgré mon état pitoyable et les frissons qui parcourent mon corps.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra… –Me rétorque-t-il avec son sourire le plus sadique. –Oh, et pas la peine de t'épuiser, un jutsu autour de cette cellule t'empêchera d'utiliser ton chakra.

Je le suis d'un regard méprisant jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce et sans plus attendre, je m'écroule au sol, tremblante. Je suis épuisée, terrorisée et frigorifiée, mes vêtements trempés me collent à la peau de façon désagréable, tout comme mes cheveux, je tente tant bien que mal de me réchauffer avec mes bras, sans succès. Je regarde autour de moi, sans avoir la force de me lever, aucune fenêtres dans cette pièce, juste la porte de ma cellule en fer et la porte de la pièce, en bois, aucune issue. Demain, j'essayerais de forcer la porte de ma cellule, ou d'utiliser mes jutsus, mais pour le moment je décide de me reposer un peu, car je ne vais pas pouvoir m'évader dans cet état. Je parviens à m'endormir malgré mon était de stress intense et l'impression d'être gelée.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en frissonnant, pourtant je suis brûlante, mon esprit est embrumé, je me sens nauséeuse et tous mes membres sont douloureux. De la fièvre, il ne manquait plus que ça...

Je reste en position de fœtus sur le sol poussiéreux pendant un temps indéterminé, incapable de me lever, à cause des courbatures sur tout mon corps jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir, je trouve la force de me redresser en positon assise, malgré la douleur atroce qui me martèle le crâne, je ne veux pas montrer de signe de faiblesse alors j'essaye de calmer ma respiration et d'arrêter de trembler. C'est lui, cet homme détestable aux dents pointues, qui vient encore se moquer de moi.

\- Et bien, et bien, tu as une tête à faire peur. –Se contente-t-il de dire simplement, puis il ressort de la pièce.

Je suis toujours sur le qui-vive alors qu'il finit par revenir quelques minutes plus tard, muni une couverture et d'un plateau avec un quignon de pain et une tasse dessus, il les passe à travers les barreaux et les pose par terre de mon côté. Je le regarde avec étonnement, pourquoi essaye-t-il de m'aider ?

\- C'est quoi votre problème ? –Lui dis-je, mauvaise.

Il laisse échapper un petit gloussement.

\- Disons que ce serait problématique que tu meures de la fièvre avant que j'ai pu t'interroger. Un cadavre ne me serait d'aucune utilité.

\- Vous perdez votre temps, je préfère mourir que de trahir mon village. –Lui répondis-je, déterminée.

\- Oh, comme c'est touchant. –Se moque-t-il. –Tâche de ne pas mourir. –Me dit-il froidement en repartant comme si de rien n'était.

Jamais je ne trahirais mon village, jamais je ne lui donnerais des informations sur mon ami Naruto, je pense sincèrement ce que j'ai dit, je préfère mourir. Mais… Si je pouvais m'en sortir sans divulguer aucune information, ce serait quand-même mieux, je n'ai jamais vraiment été courageuse et je n'ai pas non plus envie de mourir, alors j'attrape la couverture et m'emmitoufle dedans, je regarde la tasse de ce qui me semble être une mixture… Et si c'était du poison ? Je prends la tasse encore chaude et la hume avec précaution, je ne détecte aucune odeur bizarre, et puis de toute façon, comme il l'a si bien dit, il n'a aucun intérêt à ce que je meurs. Je me décide donc à boire une gorgée, rien d'anormal, ça doit être une sorte de médicament, ça me réchauffe et me fait le plus grand bien, j'aurais presque pu être reconnaissante envers mon ravisseur… Presque. Mais je ne suis pas débile au point de tomber malade du syndrome de Stockholm.

C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel traitement… Même si il va sûrement finir par me tuer, vu la violence inouïe dont il a fait preuve hier lors de notre combat, ou demander à son collègue sans émotions de le faire puisqu'il en est incapable. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec mon chakra ? Pourquoi il me protège ainsi de lui, alors que je me suis déjà retrouvée dans ce genre de situation par le passé et jamais il n'a réagi de la sorte ? Même lors de mon combat contre Nishibi au village du sel il ne s'est pas déclenché, j'avais pourtant failli mourir ce jour là. Est-ce bien mon chakra, ou autre chose ? Il a parlé hier d'un jutsu protecteur, mais je n'ai jamais appris à lancer un tel jutsu...

Je me décide à manger un peu de pain et me rendors, l'esprit plein de questions sans réponses et le corps fatigué. Seul événement notable, cette nuit-là, j'ai entendu du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté, et j'ai pu capter des bribes d'une conversation entre mes deux ravisseurs :

\- Je dois régler une affaire personnelle de la plus haute importance, comme je ne sais pas si on se reverra... Au revoir, Kisame. –Je reconnais la voix d'Itachi Uchiha, bien qu'elle ait une tonalité différente, dénuée de sa froideur habituelle.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu me parles autant... –J'entends le ninja de Kiri avoir un petit rire sans joie.

\- Juste un conseil, essayes de ne pas devenir le monstre que tu fais croire à tout le monde que tu es.

\- J'y penserais... au revoir, Itachi-san.

Je n'entends plus rien mis à part une porte qui se ferme. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à cet échange… Serait-ce possible qu'il existe un lien amical entre ces deux criminels ? Non, impossible, l'un a assassiné presque tout son clan de sang-froid et l'autre à commis d'innombrables atrocités toutes aussi laides que lui. Ces hommes n'ont pas d'état d'âme, ils ne sont pas capables d'éprouver de l'amour ou de l'amitié, et je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir pu imaginer ça, puis je me rendors d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Lorsque je me réveille, mes membres sont un peu moins douloureux et je n'ai plus de fièvre, le remède a fait effet. J'en profite pour essayer de forcer les barreaux de toutes mes forces, sans le moindre succès. J'essaye ensuite une série de mudras, puis une autre et encore une autre, sans aucun effet... Il ne mentait pas au sujet du jutsu bloqueur de chakra... Un peu plus tard dans la journée, l'homme requin vient me déranger, me tirant de mes cauchemars.

\- Bien dormi, gamine ? –Toujours le même ton moqueur.

\- Hmpf, ne tournez pas autour du pot. –Même si je suis un peu étonnée qu'il ait pris la peine de me soigner, je ne vais pas non plus faire copain-copain avec ce criminel, après tout c'est lui qui m'a enfermée en premier lieu, et qui a essayé de me tuer.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu n'avais pas d'humour ? Bref, comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai quelques questions pour toi, et je te conseille d'y mettre du tien.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si je ne réponds pas ? Me tuer ? Oh, j'oubliais, vous en êtes incapable.

\- Haha, tu ne manques pas de culot, je t'ai soignée je te rappelle. –Il prend un faux air blessé.

\- Vous voulez que je saute de joie, peut-être ?

\- Commence par me dire ton nom et ta mission, cela devrait suffire. –Il met fin à cette joute verbale en employant un ton sec.

\- Jamais. –Je soutiens son regard, en guise de défi.

\- Si j'en crois ton bandeau, tu viens de Konoha. Et si j'en crois ton comportement avec ce vieux Jînchuriki, ta mission était de le retrouver et de le protéger. Mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, il est mort, tu as échoué. –Il me dit ça en jubilant.

J'ai un haut-le-cœur à l'entente de cette nouvelle, Rôshi est mort, sa sœur ne le reverra plus jamais, et nous avons fait tout ça pour rien. Il prend un malin plaisir à me voir accuser le coup.

\- Vous n'avez donc pas de cœur ?

\- Et toi tu en as sûrement un peu trop, ça doit être pour ça que tu es une piètre kunoichi…

\- Mais je peux au moins me regarder dans un miroir sans y voir un monstre !

Il a encore un petit rire, visiblement je l'amuse beaucoup, même si je n'ai rien dit de drôle selon moi, bien au contraire. Il semble réfléchir un peu, puis fini par me répondre.

\- Où est le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi ? Quel est ton nom ?

\- Vous perdez votre temps.

\- Petite, un conseil, il vaut mieux que tu me parles maintenant plutôt que de t'obstiner et que ce soit mon chef qui se charge de l'interrogatoire tu peux me croire.

\- Et un conseil pour vous, économisez votre salive car je ne dirais rien.

\- Ecoute, tu vas simplement me répondre et t'éviter des souffrances inutiles…

Je sens que la pression monte de plus en plus… Je me contente de le regarder d'un air de défi, en serrant les lèvres, signe que je ne dirais rien, et je le sens perdre patience, puis je pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin.

\- Comme si j'étais impressionnée, en fait vous êtes plutôt sympa de m'avoir apporté un remède, la prochaine fois j'aimerais un bon poulet bien frit. Ou une tranche de porc salé, tiens ! –Voyant qu'il ne répond pas à mes moqueries, j'enchaîne : –Les criminels de rang S, c'est plus ce que c'était. Vous êtes plutôt mignons, avec l'autre tête de mort à vous murmurer des mots doux le soir, vous dormez ensemble aussi ?

Je le vois perdre son sourire, dégoupiller à une vitesse monstrueuse et se ruer sur moi en deux en trois mouvements. Il me pousse violemment contre le mur, mon dos s'écrase contre les briques en un craquement, puis avant que j'aie le temps de bouger, le bouclier qui se forme instantanément autour de moi le repousse à l'autre bout de la cellule à toute vitesse puis disparaît.

Je profite de son étourdissement pour essayer de sortir de la cellule, mais c'est sans compter sa rapidité sans pareil. Il se relève et m'attrape le bras et serre mon poignet si fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait me le casser, mais il se ravise, et je comprends que c'est uniquement pour ne pas réenclencher le bouclier à nouveau. Puis, il se penche vers moi l'air sournois, et me murmure à l'oreille.

\- Je suis patient tu sais, et je pense que la faim déliera ta langue.

Je suis tellement terrifiée par ce qu'il vient de se passer que je tremble de tous mes membres, il finit par me lâcher et sortir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Il va essayer de m'avoir à l'usure et de m'affamer, étant donné qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il ne peut pas me blesser physiquement…cet enfoiré, mais s'il croit que je vais craquer, il se fourre le doigt dans son œil de morue desséchée, et bien profond ! Je ne lâcherais rien sur Naruto même si je dois en crever dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le lendemain, premier jour sans nourriture, il revient me poser les mêmes questions : « Où est le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi ? Quel est ton nom ? » Mais je ne sourcille même pas, et ne daigne même pas tourner la tête vers lui.

Le deuxième jour, alors que mon estomac crie famine, même histoire, mêmes questions, je l'insulte comme jamais, lui crache au visage et il repart.

Mais le troisième jour, alors que je suis épuisée autant mentalement que physiquement et en manque de nourriture, je le vois débarquer avec un plateau bien garni dans les mains, tout sourires et ouvrir la porte de ma cellule pour s'approcher de moi, je le fusille du regard, et fulmine.

Je regarde l'assiette avec une grosse pièce de poulet appétissante qui trône au milieu, comme pour ne narguer. Non mais il se fout de ma gueule ce... Requin de mes deux ! Mon ventre gronde de façon impressionnante et il ricane. Je sens mes joues se réchauffer sur le coup de l'énervement. Mes nerfs sont en train de lâcher. Aussi, je donne un violent coup dans son assiette qui s'envole au loin et finit par s'écraser par terre.

\- JE M'APPELLE UMINO ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! –Je lui hurle alors dessus, les larmes aux yeux et à bout de souffle. La faim m'affaibli beaucoup, si bien que j'ai un vertige et manque de tomber, mais je tiens bon et reste sur mes deux jambes tremblantes, furieuse.

Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire qu'il connaisse mon nom, j'en ai rien à faire de ces stupides règles ninja… de toute façon je vais mourir.

Alors que je m'attends à un énième rictus moqueur ou à une vanne à deux ryos, il a une réaction pour le moins inattendue. Il perd instantanément son sourire, remplacé par un rictus, ce qui ne prédit rien qui vaille.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, gamine ?... –Articule t-il entre ses dents pointues.

A cet instant, je sens sa colère sourde et contenue dans ses paroles. Mais le pire, c'est que sa mine sombre est réellement effrayante, si bien que je recule au fond de la cellule, et que mon dos heurte le mur.

\- Vous vouliez savoir mon nom, c'est Maguro Umino. –Lui répondis-je, avec un air de défi, malgré ma peur croissante.

Comme si le fait que je le répète lui écorche les oreilles, il se rapproche de moi tel un carnassier sur sa proie et m'attrape par le cou et me soulève à sa hauteur. Il exerce une pression suffisamment forte sur mon cou pour m'intimider, mais pas assez pour me blesser, car d'après l'expérience d'il y a quelques jours, il sait que mon bouclier l'expulserait immédiatement à l'autre bout de la cellule.

C'est bien la première fois que je le vois énervé à ce point, et c'est franchement terrifiant. Bien loin de son masque cynique, de ses sourires moqueurs et de ses petits rires narquois. Maintenant, je vois dans son œil une étincelle de rage dévastatrice, son aura me terrorise, si bien que des larmes se forment au coin de mes yeux.

\- Tu mens. –On dirait que l'idée que je puisse oser lui mentir l'exaspère au plus haut point.

\- Non... Je dis la vérité. –Ma voix se termine en un murmure à cet instant, je sens qu'il est capable de me tuer si il doute de ma sincérité, je soutiens son regard comme pour prouver mon honnêteté. Il est réellement monstrueux, à m'attaquer sans la moindre raison.

\- Arrête de te payer ma tête, comment as-tu su ?! RÉPONDS ! –Suite à ces mots, il me secoue sans ménagement, des volutes vertes s'échappent à notre contact. C'était une petite secousse sèche, mais je sens que ses doigts autour de mon cou peuvent le briser en une seconde si je réponds quelque chose qui ne lui convient pas.

\- Comment j'ai su quoi ? –Finis-je par articuler, malgré ma boule au ventre.

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais de quoi je parle. –Il fronce les sourcils et je vois qu'il est troublé.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... je vous le jure. –Je le fixe dans les yeux, implorant silencieusement pour de l'air. Mon souffle est coupé tellement son regard est pénétrant et la pression sur mon cou est toujours présente. Une larme s'échappe de mon œil gauche, mais je ne détourne pas le regard.

Après de longues secondes à sonder mon regard en quête d'une réponse que je suis incapable de lui donner, il finit par me lâcher sans la moindre douceur et s'éloigne aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché.

\- Oublie ça. –Dit-il en refermant la porte de ma cellule.

Je tombe à genoux comme une poupée de chiffon suite à la violence de cet assaut et me mets à tousser de façon incontrôlable en me massant la gorge. J'ose quand même lever les yeux vers lui. Son regard est à ce moment là plus indéchiffrable que jamais. Il paraît pensif, suspicieux et puis autre chose serait-ce une part de... regret ? Il a l'air tout autant bouleversé que moi par cet échange.

Je n'ose plus bouger, ni parler, ni même respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Je suis morte de peur.

Quand je me retrouve enfin seule, je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Cette aura dévastatrice qui émanait de lui m'arrache un frisson. Comme pour me rassurer, je passe mes bras autour de mes genoux. Décidément, plus je croise cet homme et plus le mystère s'épaissit. Plus je pense en savoir, et plus je me pose des questions.

Comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin ... Je songe à mon frère et à mes amis et je laisse échapper un sanglot, la tête dans mes genoux. Puis je me mets à pleurer comme une gamine apeurée, ce que j'ai l'impression d'être en ce moment. De toute façon je m'en fiche, personne ne me voit et puis je vais sûrement mourir seule, quand mon tortionnaire en aura marre de moi. J'aurais aimé revoir Iruka, Naruto... Et Kafuku.

Les deux jours qui suivent, il se contente de m'apporter mon assiette remplie d'un vieux quignon de pain et de la déposer sans un mot. Moi, j'ai beaucoup trop peur pour lui demander quoi que ce soit et je m'estime heureuse qu'il ait décidé de recommencer à me nourrir alors je me contente de manger silencieusement mon maigre repas.

Le troisième jour après cette attaque inexpliquée, cela fait maintenant six jours que je suis détenue par l'Akatsuki. L'homme requin m'apporte mon assiette sans un mot et alors qu'il s'apprête à repartir, n'y tenant plus, j'ose lui parler. Si je dois mourir, j'ai au moins le droit de savoir.

\- Pourquoi avoir eu cette réaction ? Quel est le problème avec mon nom ? –Voyant qu'il s'arrête soudain de bouger, je regrette immédiatement mes paroles et me fige.

Il finit par tourner la tête vers moi subitement et je recule de trois pas, prise de panique. Est-ce qu'il va à nouveau essayer de me tuer ? Mon ventre se tord douloureusement à cette idée et ma respiration devient quelque peu erratique.

\- Contente-toi de continuer à avoir peur de moi. –Me dit-il, avec un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! –Comme pour prouver mes paroles, j'avance de deux pas, les jambes tremblantes. Mais en réalité, je ne suis pas sereine du tout.

\- Tu ferais mieux. –A ce moment, il n'a pas de sourire, juste cet air énigmatique de la dernière fois. Il ne me regarde même pas, mais il a les yeux dans le vague et son poing est serré.

Il s'en va sans plus de cérémonies. De rage, je donne un coup de pied dans les barreaux et fais les cents pas dans la pièce. C'est décidé, la prochaine fois, je l'attaque, je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce et je me tire de ce taudis ! Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre cet enfer.

Le lendemain, septième jour de captivité, je suis déterminée à m'échapper et j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit afin d'établir un plan pour parvenir à mes fins. Mais la journée ne se passa absolument pas comme prévu. Vers midi, au lieu d'avoir mon habituel maigre repas, apporté par mon terrible hôte, une fumée grisâtre passa sous la porte et envahit bien vite la pièce dans laquelle j'étais. Ma vision se trouble et je tombe dans l'inconscience...

* * *

Notes de l'auteure : Et voilà pour le chapitre 5, je sais, je suis sadique d'avoir coupé à ce moment là ! J'en profite pour remercier **Malyss64** qui m'aide à chaque fois, en me donnant des conseils d'écriture et sa propre vision des choses qui me fait beaucoup avancer, arigato Uchiha-chan. Merci aussi aux personnes qui suivent mon histoire, ça compte beaucoup pour moi, et merci à ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre, même si vous ne commentez pas ça me fait plaisir (poke **Victoire** , je te vois O.O) Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et... A l'année prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Maguro :) !


	7. Reconstruction

**Chapitre 6 : Reconstruction**

Lorsque je me réveille, je ne suis plus dans la cellule sombre ou j'étais enfermée depuis une semaine maintenant, je suis dans un lit douillet et dans une pièce aux murs blancs. Je me mets en position assise, et regarde autour de moi, à l'affût, puis je remarque qu'un tuyau est enfoncé dans mon poignet gauche. Je regarde par la fenêtre ou j'aperçois un timide soleil se lever. Je reconnais instantanément les buildings et la végétation et je peux identifier l'endroit dans lequel je me trouve : L'hôpital de Konoha. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, mes nuits d'enfer sur le sol dur et froid entourée de psychopathes sont terminés. Je pleure presque de joie à cette idée.

Mais une infirmière vêtue de blanc elle aussi vient interrompre le cours de mes pensées en entrant dans la pièce comme une furie.

\- Enfin réveillée ? Bonjour !

\- Comment je suis arrivée ici ? –La questionnais-je immédiatement, sans m'encombrer des signes de politesse.

\- En premier lieu, on va vérifier ton état de santé, ainsi que remplacer ta perfusion. Tu étais dans un sale état quand ils t'ont ramenée, fièvre et malnutrition.

\- Qui m'a amenée ici ? Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

Ma première pensée, c'est que j'espère sincèrement que personne ne s'est mis en danger pour me sauver, mon ventre se tord à cette idée.

\- Ecoute, je suis juste une interne chargée de te soigner, je n'en sais pas vraiment plus... –S'excuse t'elle, en notant des informations sur son carnet et en changeant la poche de ma perfusion. –Mais je vais aller chercher quelqu'un qui saura sûrement et qui attends impatiemment ton réveil.

Les minutes sont longues quand je reste allongée à attendre son retour, me demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant mon inconscience. Puis une tornade se rue vers moi et m'enlace si fort que j'ai l'impression d'être broyée.

\- Mag'... J'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Iru', je vais bien.

Mon frère se redresse, des larmes dans ses yeux d'onyx et des cernes qui pourraient en faire pâlir un certain ninja de l'Akatsuki. J'ai un rictus à cette pensée, je dois les effacer de ma mémoire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Iruka emprunte le ton "grand frère protecteur" immédiatement en voyant mon visage confus et sûrement pas très beau à voir.

\- Ecoute, je ne préfère pas en parler, c'est fini c'est tout ce qui compte... Je suis si contente d'être ici saine et sauve.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Je préfère éviter le sujet pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage, connaissant son côté mère poule. Je vois à son expression qu'il est contrarié que je ne m'ouvre pas à lui, mais pour le moment je n'en ai pas envie, je préfère simplement laisser ce cauchemar derrière moi. Je frissonne contre ma volonté à mes souvenirs qui remontent dans mon esprit.

\- Raconte-moi comment j'ai atterri ici, Iruka. –Je décide de changer de sujet.

\- Le mieux est que tes coéquipiers s'en chargent, ils sont dans le couloir… –Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

A ces dires, Iruka sort de la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard, il revient suivi de : Kiba, Akamaru, Neiji et même Shino qui viennent me rendre visite. Après qu'Akamaru m'aies débarbouillé le visage et que Kiba me crie dessus pour les avoir assommés, ils me racontent alors toute l'histoire de mon sauvetage.

Quelques heures après que j'ai endormi Kiba et Akamaru, ils se sont réveillés et ont immédiatement cherché ma piste et celle de Rôshi. Fort heureusement, Neji et Shino qui avaient reçu notre message datant du village des poupées ont pu rejoindre Kiba et ils ont pu déterminer ensemble un plan d'attaque. Neji décida qu'ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour me sauver seuls, ils envoyèrent donc un insecte messager de Shino pour demander du renfort à Konoha, en attendant, ils ont surveillé les faits et gestes de mes ravisseurs pendant une semaine, et Neji vérifiait constamment mon état de santé à l'aide de ses Byakugans. Il s'avéra que mes ravisseurs n'étaient que deux, Kisame Hoshigaki et Itachi Uchiha, mes sauveurs notèrent le départ de ce dernier trois jours après mon arrivée, me laissant seule avec l'homme requin.

Le renfort arriva le septième jour, les deux éternels rivaux, Kakashi et Gai-sensei en personne. La tactique fût la suivante : envoyer une bombe somnifère à l'intérieur du vieux moulin (apparemment c'était le bâtiment ou j'étais) et simplement attendre que le nukenin soit hors d'état de nuire. Bien sur, rien ne se passa comme prévu, après avoir envoyé le fumigène, qui au passage expliqua mon évanouissement soudain, l'homme requin sortit enragé de sa planque, et pas endormi le moins du monde. Ce fût Kakashi et Gai-sensei et son terrible taijutsu qui parvinrent à le neutraliser et Neji à le paralyser en coupant ses canaux de chakra. Mais le combat fût rude et plus d'un en sorti blessé malgré les précautions.

Malheureusement, le soir même Kisame s'échappa alors que c'était le tour de garde de Kiba...

\- Et voila toute l'histoire. –Me dit Kiba, visiblement contrarié.

Je pense qu'il doit terriblement s'en vouloir d'avoir manqué de vigilance, mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur bien évidement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. –Le rassurais-je. –Tu as fait de ton mieux, et vous m'avez tous sauvée. Merci les gars.

Il pèse alors une ambiance bizarre dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, et je mets ça sur le compte des deux taciturnes et d'un Kiba pris de remords. Puis Kiba et Shino m'informent qu'ils repartent en mission dès demain avec Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sakura, Saï, Yamato et Hinata afin de tenter de récupérer Sasuke.

Je leurs souhaite bonne chance et prétexte une certaine fatigue afin de me retrouver seule.

Je me fais une note mentale d'aller remercier Gai-sensei après avoir fait mon rapport à Tsunade dès que je pourrais sortir d'ici. Il faudra aussi que je remercie Kakashi à son retour. Je soupire d'avance des sermons auxquels je vais sans aucun doute avoir droit.

En repensant à ces évènements, je comprends que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de mon statut de ninja. Si je veux faire honneur au village caché dans les feuilles, je vais devoir me battre aussi dur que tous ces gamins de la promo de Naruto.

Ce soir-là je m'endors rapidement, épuisée avec pour seul bruit les gouttes qui tombent de ma perfusion.

 **OOO**

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis enfin autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital et je vais sans plus attendre au palais de l'Hokage. Comme je m'y attendais, j'ai le droit à une leçon de morale sur mon inconscience, et ma désobéissance. Mais je n'écoute la Godaime que d'une oreille, voulant juste faire mon rapport et oublier cette mission le plus vite possible. Après mon rapport détaillé sur ce que j'ai vécu dans ce maudit taudis, à ma surprise, Tsunade me confie une mission de rang B. C'est une mission de collecte d'informations au nord du pays qui doit débuter dès demain matin. Je pensais pouvoir me reposer et profiter de mon frère quelques jours, j'accepte néanmoins la mission, sous les conseils de Tsunade qui me dit que cela me changera les idées. Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec elle, me plonger dans mon activité de shinobi ne pourra m'être que bénéfique.

Je me muni donc du parchemin qui détaille ma prochaine mission et m'en vais en direction du gymnase, ou j'imagine pouvoir trouver la "bête verte de Konoha" comme mon sauveur aux gros sourcils se surnomme.

Une fois au gymnase, je suis étonnée de ne trouver personne mais me dit que Gai doit être en mission lui aussi, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu la situation actuelle. Je me décide donc à retourner à l'appartement, pour manger un bout. J'ai envie de manger du gras, du sucre, des sucreries, bref, autre chose que du pain rassi ou des repas immondes de l'hôpital. Je rentre donc à notre appartement avec Iruka et décide de prendre un bon bain chaud en attendant le retour du travail de mon frère.

Le bain me fait le plus grand bien et me réchauffe, je m'enroule dans une serviette chaude et regarde mon reflet dans la glace. Des cernes trônent sous mes yeux, et j'ai des bleus impressionnants au niveau du cou. Je suis prise d'un frisson en me rappelant de la façon dont j'ai eu ces marques : l'attaque inexpliquée de mon ravisseur. Il a littéralement explosé de rage en entendant mon nom, mais je ne le connaissais absolument pas à par la fois ou je l'avais croisé dans un restaurant de Konoha, avec son acolyte... Je secoue la tête négativement et me passe de l'eau fraîche sur le visage pour chasser ses idées noires. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui, ou de cette foutue Akatsuki, ou même de bouclier de chakra vert. J'aimerais n'avoir jamais vécu tout ça.

Je me pose enfin dans le canapé du salon et lis une bande dessinée en attendant le retour de mon frère.

\- Je suis rentré.

La voix d'Iruka me tire de ma lecture passionnante, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

\- Tadaima, ni-san. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

\- Très bien, et comment vas-tu ? Je m'en veux de n'avoir pu passer te voir plus longtemps à l'hôpital hier et avant-hier, mais ces fichus copies que je devais corriger...

Je l'interromps en riant joyeusement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Iru', tu fais simplement ton travail !

\- Ce rire m'avait manqué.

Mon frère m'enlace et me tapote la tête affectueusement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand j'étais gamine. Puis mon ventre gargouille de façon sonore et nous partons tout les deux dans un fou-rire.

\- Nouilles instantanées ?! –Proposais-je gaiement.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné que tu proposes autre chose, madame la grande cuisinière !

\- Il me fallait bien au moins un défaut !

C'est donc dans un semblant de bonne humeur que je mets de l'eau à bouillir sur le feu alors qu'Iruka me raconte sa journée trépidante avec les garnements de l'académie. Je suis bien contente qu'il ne me pose pas de questions sur ma captivité, même si il doit en mourir d'envie, il me connaît bien et sait que je viendrais lui parler de moi-même quand j'en éprouverais le besoin. C'est pour ça que j'aime tant notre relation, nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre.

Nous nous mettons à table puis je vois le regard de mon frère s'assombrir soudainement.

\- Elles sont si mauvaises mes nouilles ? –Tentais-je de le sortir de sa torpeur. Voyant qu'il ne me répond pas, je commence à deviner son trouble. –Tu t'inquiètes pour Naruto, hein ?

\- Oui, c'est ça... –Me répond-il, hésitant.

Je trouve son air étrange à ce moment-là, comme si il me cachait quelque chose. Mais je trouve cette idée ridicule et l'oublie instantanément, bien évidement qu'il est troublé parce que Naruto est parti à la recherche de Sasuke avec une grande partie de ses anciens élèves, qui ne le serait pas ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils iront tous bien, j'en suis certaine.

\- J'ai peur que Sasuke soit définitivement devenu un criminel et qu'il ne revienne jamais au village. Et s'il faisait du mal à Naruto, et aux autres ?

\- Naruto parviendra à faire revenir la lumière dans son cœur, et à le ramener au village. Après tout c'est son talent.

Finalement, la conversation dévie sur ma mission de demain, je lui explique que je ne sais pas quand je serais de retour et il me souhaite bonne chance et bonne route, en me spécifiant de bien faire attention à moi, comme à son habitude. Puis, après qu'on ait débarrassé la table, j'embarque mon livre et le parchemin qu'on m'a donné au bureau de Tsunade et file dans ma chambre, souhaitant bonne nuit à Iruka. Je prépare mes affaires pour mon périple de demain et ne tarde pas à aller au lit.

 **OOO**

Le lendemain, je prends la route très tôt alors qu'Iru' dort encore. Je ne suis pas vraiment matinale habituellement mais un cauchemar m'a réveillée et depuis impossible de me rendormir. Sur le chemin, je me ressasse les détails de la mission que j'ai lu hier soir avant de m'endormir.

C'est donc une mission de collecte d'informations sur un vigneron du pays du feu nommé Minoru dont les agissements paraissent louches à un de ses confrères. Selon notre employeur, Minoru prévoie de voler sa recette de fabrication de vin artisanal secrète et le coup est prévu pour dans deux jours.

Il est précisé sur le parchemin que notre employeur a déjà eu maintes querelles avec ce fameux Minoru. Ma mission consiste donc à surveiller les agissements du vigneron suspect et intervenir si besoin pour empêcher le vol de la recette ou quelconque forme d'espionnage. Mission somme toute banale et inintéressante au possible. Mais le quotidien des ninjas de Konoha ne se résume pas à se battre contre des nukenins, espionner des anbus et à escorter des hauts seigneurs.

Après avoir épié attentivement les agissements du seigneur Minoru et de ses employés pendant une semaine sans qu'aucune attaque ou forme d'espionnage ne se produise, je fais un rapide rapport sur un rouleau : rien d'anormal ou de louche dans les caves, ni dans les vignes de ce monsieur, même pas un travailleur illégal, et à priori ses papiers sont en règle. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps avec cette histoire de vigneron paranoïaque alors je décide de rentrer à Konoha sans tarder.

Le chemin du retour se déroule sans encombre et je rentre assez rapidement, alors que je prends la route du palais de l'Hokage, en pensant aux donuts rangés dans le placard de la cuisine, une voix bien familière interrompt le cours de mes pensées.

\- Maguro !

C'est Kafuku Hatake, mon amie de toujours, et ancienne coéquipière.

\- Kafuku, comment vas-tu ?

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça... –Me dit-elle en grimaçant. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te chercher... J'étais en mission à ce moment-là.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en vouloir, ton frère, Gai-sensei et mon équipe de mission m'ont sauvée. Tout va bien.

Non, je ne vais absolument pas bien et je sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de cette histoire à qui que ce soit, j'ai juste envie de me goinfrer de donuts et d'oublier tout ça.

\- Maguro, il s'est passé quoi ? –Elle insiste en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- J'ai échoué ma mission, j'ai pas pu sauver la personne que j'étais censée aider, je me suis fait laminer en combat, capturer, puis séquestrer et affamer par un enfoiré de poisson débile ! ... Et puis les autres se sont mis en danger pour me sauver comme la personne inutile que je suis. Je crois que ça résume assez bien la situation, nan ?

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me pousse à sortir de mon état de déni ! Elle l'a cherché aussi, moi je voulais juste rentrer et manger…

\- On doit parler, Maguro.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'es reconvertie en psychologue ou quoi ? Je viens de tout t'expliquer maintenant je ne veux plus en parler et oublier ça.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, viens.

Mon amie m'attire alors dans une ruelle sombre en regardant de droite à gauche.

\- Quoi à la fin ? Tu commences à me faire peur ! –M'exclamais-je.

\- Tsunade voulait garder le secret, mais j'ai pensé que tu voulais le savoir. On a capturé un membre de l'Akatsuki. –Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens et j'ai peur de la réponse.

\- Qui ?

\- Hoshigaki Kisame.

Mon sang se glace à l'entente de ce nom que je n'espérais plus jamais réentendre et après un petit temps d'arrêt, j'explose de rage.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi personne ne m'as rien dit !

\- A vrai dire, ils l'ont attrapé quand ils sont allés te récupérer. Je le sais car j'ai entendu une conversation de mon frère qui disait à Gai-sensei de ne surtout rien te dire, et de te faire croire qu'il s'était échappé en chemin, sur ordre de Tsunade. Car ils craignaient que tu ailles l'éliminer en sachant ça et par la même occasion te mettre en danger. J'imagine que Tsunade t'as donné une mission tout de suite après ton rétablissement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tsunade m'as dit que c'était pour me changer les idées...

\- C'est pour ne pas que tu te rendes compte de ce qui se trame ! Mais je ne peux pas te mentir, ils comptent t'envoyer en mission le plus longtemps possible sans interruption pour te tenir éloignée du village.

\- Ils m'ont TOUS menti ! Kiba, Neji, Shino, Tsunade, IRUKA ! Ils m'ont tous regardée dans les yeux et ils m'ont menti... –M'écriai-je folle de rage.

Tout s'explique, l'air bizarre de Kiba, Neji et Shino encore plus taciturnes que d'habitude, Gai-sensei introuvable, même au gymnase... Mais le pire, c'est Iruka qui prétexte se soucier de moi et de Naruto alors qu'il me ment allègrement, mon propre frère. Ils m'ont tous trahie et je ne leur pardonnerais jamais.

\- Maguro, je comprends ta colère mais...

\- Mais quoi ! Je suis l'idiote du village à qui on ne dit rien sous prétexte de "protection" hein ?

\- Tu sais que c'est faux…

Je vois dans le regard d'onyx de mon amie que mes propos l'effraient, elle doit regretter de m'avoir révélé le pot aux roses.

\- Écoutes, je te remercie d'avoir été honnête avec moi Kafuku, je vais te laisser. –Dis-je, la mine sombre.

\- Je dois retourner en mission, l'Akatsuki s'agite en ce moment... Ne fais rien de stupide d'accord ?

Mon amie pose une main sur mon épaule et me lance un regard compatissant. Je me recule et m'en vais sans demander mon reste. Je la déteste à ce moment-là elle aussi, je ne veux pas de sa pitié. Je les déteste tous, sans exception. Si seulement Naruto avait été là et pas en cavale après cet abruti de Sasuke, ça ne serait pas passé comme ça, j'en suis certaine ! Il n'aurait jamais laissé faire un truc pareil.

De toute façon, ma décision est prise, je vais aller à la prison et en finir moi-même avec ce monstre. Quitte à être considérée comme une déserteuse, j'en ai rien à faire, je vais me venger, je dois me venger. De toute façon je ne veux pas rester dans un village où tout le monde me ment, même mon Hokage.

 **OOO**


End file.
